


Ball, Chain, and Dagur (On Hiatus)

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, dagcup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup knew he had to get married someday, but he'd never imagined it being to Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserkers, someone he definitely didn't want to get married to. The only upside seems to be Hiccup's wedding gift of a pure black dragon egg...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you reading _Infernal Fascination_ , yes, I am almost done with it, but this idea has been sitting in my head forever and I just had to write it after some urging from my tumblr followers. Also, is this historically accurate? No. Do I give a damn? Also no. It's fiction. Please enjoy.

Hiccup didn’t usually cry. He was a man. He wasn’t supposed to cry. Though, he cried the night his father told him that Dagur the Deranged had asked for his hand in marriage, and he had accepted. He sat in his room, a room that soon wouldn’t be his, and tried to hold in his sniffles and little choked sobs, not wanting his father to hear.

Hiccup had tried arguing, but there was no arguing with Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk, especially not on something like this. Hiccup was to be used to form an alliance. He wasn’t anything but part of a peace treaty. He knew Stoick didn’t see him that way, that he thought he was doing what was best for his people, as they’d had war with the Berserkers in the past and an uneasy truce with skirmishes here and there since despite the yearly visits the chief took to Berk and vice versa. The marriage wouldn’t aid in procreation of an heir, but that didn’t seem to matter to anyone. Dagur was the chief of the Berserkers now that his father Oswald was dead, and he wanted Hiccup.

Hiccup certainly didn’t want him.

He’d known Dagur for as long as he could remember, and none of the times with him had been good. Dagur was a bully, a sadist. He got off on hurting others and having power over them.  Hiccup couldn’t imagine what being stuck in a marriage with him would be like.

As he sat there, tears rolling down his cheeks, he remembered the time Dagur had nearly drowned him, simply for fun. Oswald had come to visit and Stoick had insisted that Dagur and Hiccup go play together. It had been a hot summer’s day…

  


_“Come on, Hiccup!” Dagur tried splashing him, though Hiccup was out of range, on the shore. The older boy had stripped down to his underwear and had jumped eagerly into the stream._

_“Is it cold?” Hiccup asked, not so eager to go in. He really didn’t want to be around Dagur, not with the way he treated him, giving him nasty words and shoves, but he supposed he had to humor him while their dads talked._

_“Don’t be a little bitch about it,” Dagur quipped._

_Hiccup just furrowed his brow at the word._

_“New word I learned,” Dagur explained._

_“Sounds insulting,” Hiccup said._

_“That’s because it is. Now get in!”_

_There was a commanding tone to Dagur’s voice, and Hiccup found himself listening. He stripped to his underwear and tentatively stepped into the stream. It was cold, but he didn’t want to be whatever word Dagur had used, so he pretended it wasn’t and stepped all the way in, going up to Dagur. The water made it all the way to his waist, while it was around Dagur’s thighs. The other boy had always been much bigger than him._

_Hiccup tried to play around with him, but Dagur was rough. He shoved and hit him, laughing almost maniacally all the while, and Hiccup just wanted it to end._

_“Hey, you wanna see how long we can hold our breaths?” Dagur asked._

_“Uh, not really.” Hiccup had been careful to keep his head above the water, afraid of what Dagur would do to him if he put it under._

_“Come on. It’ll be fun.”_

_“No.”_

_Dagur didn’t like hearing the word no. A look of anger contorted his features, and that was all the warning Hiccup got before he grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved him under the water. Hiccup got a big gasp before he went under, and he hoped to the gods Dagur wouldn’t hold him under long. He struggled, flailed his arms, tried to get out from under him, but Dagur pressed himself right up against him, wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him in place, his other hand still firmly on his head._

_Hiccup thrashed and squirmed, but it was no use. He was running out of breath._

_Dagur was laughing._

_Hiccup started choking. His chest burned with agony as water gushed into his lungs, fire in his body like he’d never felt before. He wanted to scream, but couldn’t._

_Dagur just kept laughing._

_It had been a miracle that he’d let go of him…_

  


Hiccup wanted to stop crying, but he couldn’t. Gods, what would Dagur _do_ to him with unlimited access to him? Dagur simply liked hurting him, for no reason other than he could. And then as Hiccup had begun turning more into a man than a boy, Dagur’s interest in him had changed. Well, he’d still liked hurting him, but something new had come upon him: attraction and want. Lust.

So, Hiccup cried thinking about their wedding night, about what he knew was going to happen but what he didn’t want to. He cried thinking about how it had almost happened before. It had been a year ago…

  


_Dagur tackled Hiccup down onto the ground, and Hiccup expected him to punch him in the face, but that’s not what happened. He just stared at him, and Hiccup met his terrifying eyes, breathing hard._

_“Dagur, what are you doing?”_

_“Thinking,” Dagur replied. He straddled Hiccup, trapping him with his legs. Then he touched him, ran his hands over his shirt. Hiccup didn’t know what was happening. “Do you know what sex is?”_

_Hiccup laughed awkwardly. “Of course I know what sex is,” he answered. He was seventeen now. Of course he knew. “You?” His voice was a squeak._

_Dagur was looking at him so oddly, his eyes dark. There was something in them Hiccup had never seen before, something hot and heavy, something that scared him. Where was Dagur going with this?_

_Dagur’s touch on him became more firm, and he leaned in, brushed his nose against his. Hiccup suddenly became afraid that he was going to kiss him, but he didn’t, just remained unnervingly close._

_“So you know what happens when someone touches this?” At that, one of Dagur’s hands went down between Hiccup’s legs, squeezed at him above his clothes. Hiccup gasped. He brought up his arms to fight off Dagur, but terror was making him weak, and all he could do was take ahold of his upper arms._

_“Dagur, don’t,” Hiccup choked out. He didn’t know why he was frozen like this. Why wasn’t he fighting him? “D-don’t touch me there.”_

_Dagur ignored him, squeezed again. Hiccup shut his eyes._

_“Has anyone touched this before?”_

_Hiccup didn’t know why he granted him with an answer. What was_ happening _to him?_

_“No.”_

_“Shame. You seem a good size. How about we take a look and see?”_

_“Dagur, no! Stop!” Hiccup still couldn’t move to fight him though, was absolutely frozen. What use was there in fighting him anyway? He was so much stronger, bigger, maybe not taller anymore, but he was more muscular._

_Dagur yanked Hiccup’s pants down, baring his member, and Hiccup whimpered. He didn’t really know what was happening, but he knew he didn’t want Dagur to touch him there. Shame heated his cheeks._

_“No, no, no.”_

_Dagur’s hand went around him, and Hiccup couldn’t breathe. He tilted his head back, mouth open, trying to find air. Dagur stroked him, and_ why _did that feel good? Hiccup didn’t want it to feel good, didn’t want to be feeling anything from this. He just wanted Dagur to stop._

_“You gonna get hard for me, Hiccup?”_

_“Stop touching me.”_

_“But your cock likes it, doesn’t it? Wants someone to touch it after only having you touch it. You do touch it, don’t you? You touch yourself?”_

_“_ Stop. _”_

_“Nothing to be ashamed of, Hiccup.”_

_“G-get -_ ungh _\- off of me.”_

_“I touch myself. I think about you when I do it.”_

_Hiccup’s grip tightened on Dagur, his nails digging into his arms. He opened his eyes, looked at the trees above him, the sky, trying to find anything to drag himself away from what was happening to him. He refused to look at Dagur, or worse, down lower and what was being done to him, what his body was doing in response to it. He stopped protesting. It was no use. Instead he just had to focus on breathing, on the world around him. He wanted to leave his own body._

_And he did. Mostly. He didn’t really sense the way he writhed in the grass, or the way he whimpered and moaned. There was a pleasure inside of him, but he tried not to focus on that either, even when it built and built till his body couldn’t hold anymore and released. He may have made a sound at it, but he didn’t know. His hands were a vice on Dagur’s arms._

_Then Dagur kissed him, not on the mouth, but on his face, his jaw, his exposed throat. He withdrew his hand from him and left. Hiccup didn’t cry until his footsteps had faded away…_

  


Hiccup had never told anyone about that, and he didn’t plan to. That would just stay between him and Dagur, and apparently now a great many things would.

“Hiccup?” His dad’s voice, from the bottom of the stairs. How long had it been since dinner, since that fateful news? How long had Hiccup been shamefully crying?

“Yeah?” His answer was choked.

“Can I come up?”

Hiccup thought about it. This was his dad’s fault, wasn’t it? He’d accepted Dagur’s proposal. He was ready to give him away.

_Probably to stop a war_ , Hiccup reasoned. He didn’t doubt that Dagur would go to those lengths if he’d received no as an answer. Everyone knew he hated that word. It wasn’t his dad’s fault. He was only trying to protect his people. If it was anyone’s fault, it was… Dagur’s? Hiccup supposed it was. Or maybe it was his own. He always figured he’d done something to attract Dagur’s attention, so he guessed this whole thing was his fault. He didn’t know what he’d done to get Dagur to want him like this, but if he just hadn’t done whatever it was…

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered before he could let the guilt overwhelm him. His dad wasn’t good at comforting, but Hiccup at least wanted his attempts at it.

Stoick ascended the stairs in lumbering steps, then came into the loft that served as Hiccup’s bedroom. He took him in, sitting there on his bed, face stained with tears.

“Hiccup, I’m sorry,” he started, coming over to his bed and sitting down beside him. “You know I’m not doing this to get rid of you, right?”

Hiccup nodded.

“If I’d told him no… well, who knows what lengths he would go to?”

“We do know what lengths he would go to,” Hiccup said glumly. “It’s why we’re doing this.”

“It’s a good move though,” Stoick said. “Politically, speaking. We need a strong alliance with the Berserkers instead of this tenuous peace.”

“I know.” Hiccup’s voice was monotone.

Stoick just plowed on. So far he hadn’t succeeded in making Hiccup feel better. He was only reinforcing the logic behind the move.

“And think of it this way. The Berserkers are richer than us. You’ll have things you don’t have here.”

“I don’t want anything else.” Hiccup was mostly content with his life. Sure, his tribe didn’t see him as fit to lead because he’d never managed to kill a dragon, and the other teens made fun of him, but he wasn’t want for material things. “Besides, what will you do for an heir?” Hiccup asked. He hadn’t thought of that till now. He was Stoick’s only child, and giving him away in marriage would mean that he couldn’t rule Berk.

“I’ve been thinking of appointing Snotlout as heir to the throne,” Stoick said. “I know you don’t like him, but…” He trailed off, sighed. There was silence for a moment. “Don’t think this is easy for me, Hiccup.”

“I don’t.” Hiccup was angry at him still, though he knew it was misplaced. He didn’t want to be angry at his father, not in his last few days with him. Surely the wedding would be happening as soon as possible, and Hiccup didn’t have long left to spend on Berk.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Hiccup just looked down at his hands.

“Why did it have to be him?” Hiccup asked after some time. “I mean, I knew I had to get married someday, but why _him?_ ”

Stoick put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you don’t like him, son, and I’m sorry for that, but maybe, being married to him, you’ll find a side of him that you’ll like.”

Hiccup glanced at Stoick, silently asking if he was serious about that.

“Alright, I admit that Dagur’s, ah… difficult. But you’ve known him all your life.” Stoick patted him on the back. “You’ll be fine.”

Hiccup merely sighed. He truly didn’t think so.

  


The wedding was held on Berzerk, Dagur’s homeland. Hiccup tried to breathe deeply as he stood in his finery across from Dagur, who was grinning at him in a way that was almost leering. He’d changed his hair since the last Hiccup had seen him, the sides shaved while the rest was long and in a braid. Hiccup hated to admit that it was a good look on him, but maybe it was okay to admit about his very-soon-to-be husband.

Hiccup glanced uneasily to his dad in the crowd as the ceremony neared the end. Stoick gave him an endearing nod, and Hiccup looked back to Dagur, took a deep breath. Hiccup didn’t like showing that he wasn’t eager about this, especially not in front of the crowd that had come to see it. The wedding was quite the occasion, and Berkians and Berserkers had come to see. There would be a reception after where gifts would be presented to both the grooms. Hiccup couldn’t even feel excitement about that. He didn’t know how he was going to eat at the reception.

The final words were coming, and Hiccup wished he could ease the shaking in his hands. The officiator was holding out the pillow with the marriage bracelets that he and Dagur would each wear to show their bond.

“Do you, Dagur Oswaldson take Hiccup Stoickson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Dagur’s grin widened, and it made Hiccup’s stomach twist.

“I do.”

The officiator turned to him.

“And do you, Hiccup Stoickson take Dagur Oswaldson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Hiccup’s mouth was dry. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to speak.

“I…”

Dagur’s grin suddenly turned to a glare, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows drawing down, a command to say it, to finish the ceremony. Hiccup swallowed. His throat ached. Tears stung in his eyes as he stared at the monster he was going to marry.

“I do.”

Hiccup didn’t listen to the words that followed, just stared at the man he’d given himself to, his chest constricting. He tried not to flinch as Dagur took his hand and slid the gold marriage bracelet onto his wrist. Dagur briefly took ahold of his shaking fingers before releasing his hand, and Hiccup couldn’t figure out why. Had the gesture even been gentle?

Next, Hiccup took Dagur’s right hand like he’d taken his, picked up the marriage bracelet, and slid it onto his wrist. The marriage was sealed.

Hiccup was glad that the ceremony didn’t include a sign of affection or anything. He didn’t want Dagur to kiss him, and especially not in front of a bunch of people. The crowd was applauding, and Hiccup hated it, felt like they were clapping at his funeral instead of his wedding.

  


Hiccup and Dagur sat together in dual thrones. There was a line before them of people ready to present their gifts. Hiccup just fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist. It didn’t feel like a bracelet. It felt like a chain, trapping him, weighing him down, tugging him towards a fate that had been twisted so far out of recognition of what it had used to be.

Hiccup tried his best to be cordial during the gift giving, thanking each and every person, even ones that gave him repeats of another gift. When it was nearing the end of it, he had three new swords, two mirrors, five new cloaks of different make and material, and a set of silver goblets. Hiccup hadn’t paid any attention to the things Dagur had gotten.

The next gift-giver approached him with a large ornate box, and Hiccup had to admit that it piqued his interest. The man whose name Hiccup hadn’t bothered to listen to knelt down before him as he offered it to him.

“To Hiccup Stoickson I give a dragon egg from Svalbard.” The man opened the box to show a large egg so purely black it almost made the night sky look dull, nestled in a velvet of emerald green. It was larger than Hiccup’s head, almost shimmering. In awe, Hiccup carefully took it into two hands, very aware that he was holding a life in his hands. Though the Vikings hunted dragons, they were sometimes given as gifts to those in positions of power to show their strength.

“What kind of dragon?” Hiccup asked. He stroked the smooth egg, stared at it as if he’d be able to see what was within.

“One of the rarest there is,” the man said. “A Night Fury.”

Hiccup was shocked. He’d only heard of Night Furies, had never seen one. _No one_ had. How was his position high enough for him to be granted with this? This was a gift for a _king._

Dagur spoke Hiccup’s mind.

“That’s a gift for a king.”

“Afraid not,” the man said. He wiped nervously at his brow. “It appears the egg is… quite dead. It’s purely decorative. Sorry to disappoint, my lords.”

Hiccup lifted the egg, peered at it. Dead? So there was no life inside here? He almost wanted to put his ear to it to see if he could hear a heartbeat. Disappointed, Hiccup gently returned the egg back to the box. Dead or not, he didn’t want to break it.

He dipped his head to the man, gave him a thank you, and the gift was placed with the rest. Hiccup gave it a glance, the egg drawing his attention. He felt odd about it. Something felt wrong to have a dead dragon egg as decoration, but what if he could hold out hope? What if it was still alive?

He shot it down. _No way I’m that lucky._ His marriage only proved that.

  


At the reception, Hiccup and Dagur sat together at the head of a long table situated in the clearing they’d been married in. Other tables had been placed there as well for the guests. Now, the two grooms actually had a chance to talk to each other. They hadn’t spoken a true word to each other the entire day, and really, Hiccup was fine keeping it that way. Dagur wasn’t of course. As soon as they were seated he was talking.

“Hiccup, haven’t seen you in a while. How are you?” He asked it enthusiastically.

Hiccup repositioned his silver circlet, making sure it was centered. He didn’t look at him, instead at the empty place before him that would soon have food that he probably wouldn’t eat. He could speak his mind, their voices hidden by the chatter of the guests. “Since when do you care?”

Dagur reached over, took his hand in a grip that was much too strong, making Hiccup wince in pain.

“A husband should care.” His words didn’t match his hold. And Hiccup hated that word: husband. He couldn’t believe he was actually _married_. “Now tell me.” There was a commanding tone to his voice.

Hiccup looked him in the eye. “I’m fine.” He wanted Dagur to let go of his hand. His grip was crushing.

Dagur leaned in. “Didn’t steal you from a boyfriend or girlfriend, did I?”

He finally loosened his grip, and Hiccup was able to withdraw his hand. He rubbed at it, sure it would bruise. “No.”

“Huh.” Dagur brought a hand up, stroked a finger over his cheek and down to his chin. “Would’ve thought so with how handsome you are.”

Hiccup made no move at his touch, didn’t shiver or flinch or withdraw, all things that he wanted to do. He was glad when Dagur lowered his hand.

“Nope. I’m, um, all yours.” He laughed uncomfortably after saying it.

“Good.” There was a hungry look in Dagur’s eyes. Hiccup recognized it from that day in the forest, and it made him swallow hard.  He figured he was in for a bad night.

 

Picture by [kalessinsdaughter.](https://kalessinsdaughter.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Dedicating an entire chapter to the wedding night? You bet!

As he’d predicted, Hiccup barely ate during the reception, though Dagur tried to coax him to multiple times. Hiccup tried to talk to him as little as possible, talking instead to his dad, who was seated to his right. He wanted to go home with his dad at the end of the night instead of staying here. This wasn’t his home, but he’d already had his things moved into Dagur’s house. The building was large, bigger than his home back on Berk, and there was more than enough room for everything. Hiccup hated it. He hated all of this. 

But, at the end of the night, Hiccup and Stoick had to part ways, and Hiccup tried his best not to cry. It wasn’t befitting of him. He was… what was he now? What did he become by marrying a chief? Was he simply a pet, or was he close to Dagur in status? The man earlier had referred to him as “lord.”

Hiccup had hugged his dad hard and almost hadn’t let go. He just wanted to stay in his arms and have him hide him from everything, like he was a child. He was terrified and could admit that. 

Then Dagur had taken him roughly by the hand and into the house, going right upstairs to the bedroom. Hiccup felt sick. 

Now Hiccup stood there in the bedroom, staring at the large bed where their consummation would happen, and he was frozen. He remembered Dagur touching him in the forest as he lay trapped and immobile underneath him. He didn’t want to be touched like that again, but he was about to be. 

“Come here, baby.” Dagur spoke to him softly. He tugged him over to the bed, sat him down. He took off his circlet for him and put it on the nightstand. Hiccup was trying not to cry. He wanted to tell him not to call him that, but why should he? Did he have the right?

Dagur placed one hand on the back of his neck, and Hiccup was reminded of how large his hands were. Dagur leaned forward, brushed his lips against his. It wasn’t quite a kiss, but a tease of one. Dagur breathed deeply.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked him.

“No,” Hiccup breathed. He didn’t like how their lips were still touching. “You?”

“Yeah.”

Dagur was running his hand through Hiccup's hair. 

“With men or women?” Hiccup asked.

“Both. But I always wanted you.” Dagur kissed him briefly, gently. Hiccup hadn’t thought he was capable of being gentle. “Gods, I’ve been holding myself back for so long.”

Gentle ended there. He was on him ferociously, kissing like he was trying to swallow him. Hiccup had never kissed before, but he didn’t think that this was exactly how it was supposed to go. He took him by the hips, and Hiccup just sat there and let him do all of it.

Dagur stopped eventually, breathing roughly.

“Did you die or something?”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you moving?” Dagur specified. “You’re completely frozen like you were that time in the woods.”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t just tell Dagur that he was afraid… could he?

Dagur smirked at him almost playfully. “Are you afraid?”

“What?! No!” Hiccup objected.

“Then stop acting like it.”

Dagur went in to kiss him again, but Hiccup drew his head back.

“Okay, okay! I’m afraid! You win!”

“Afraid of what?” Dagur looked at him quizzically. 

“Y-you.”

There was silence after that, Dagur taking it in. His hands tightened on his hips a little, but luckily not to the point of pain. 

“I can show you pleasure, Hiccup,” Dagur told him. “Pleasure like you’ve never felt before.”

Hiccup was silent. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. For this night to end, probably. The marriage bracelet was heavy on his right wrist. 

“And I’ll do my best to be gentle, but I can’t promise that all the way through.”

Hiccup said nothing. 

“But you can’t just sit there the whole night.”

Hiccup took a deep breath. “Okay.” He didn’t know how he said it. 

“Excellent. But you can’t just not move the whole time. You gotta work with me.”

Hiccup nodded. He wanted Dagur to stop talking and get on with it. “Alright.”

“That means kissing me back.”

“Oh.” 

Dagur stroked his hands over Hiccup’s sides, waiting. 

“I’ll do it,” Hiccup finally said. There was no way out of this. It was either have Dagur take him brutally or make it easy for himself and go with what he wanted. Either way, he would be Dagur’s.

Hiccup tried his best to kiss Dagur back when he kissed him again, but he’d never kissed before. This was all new to him. Well, except for…

No. He had to stop thinking about that, but even as he told himself that, he remembered the grass beneath his back, exactly how the sky and the leaves of the trees had looked. There had been a cloud that was shaped slightly like a dragon, and Hiccup had imagined it taking him and flying away. He wished for that cloud now.

Hiccup’s breaths rushed between kisses as Dagur began to pull at his clothes. His coat came off, and then his shirt underneath. Hiccup had been practically naked in front of Dagur before, but never for anything like this. He wanted to tell Dagur to stop but knew that he couldn’t. They were married now. He couldn’t do that.

The rest of Hiccup’s clothes came off, and Dagur undressed too, but Hiccup was mostly keeping his eyes closed or his gaze trained on his face. He hadn’t seen Dagur’s naked body in a long time, and he didn’t want to see it now. He was muscular, much more so than most, and definitely a lot more than him, and that frightened him. The things he had the strength to do to him…

Then Dagur had Hiccup lay on his back on the bed, and he climbed on top of him. There were no walls around them. Instead it was trees and the whispering of the wind through the grass.

“Do you think about me?” Dagur asked. He kissed his jaw. “When you touch yourself?”

“No,” Hiccup answered. He wasn’t going to tell him that he hadn’t really done it since that day. He’d tried, having to take care of his own urges, but then all he’d felt was Dagur’s hand instead of his own, and he’d turned into a wreck of shame. Trying to do that left him curled in a ball, wishing he could die. He hadn’t felt pleasure there in months.

“Huh. That’s too bad.” Dagur lowered his hips, and Hiccup shuddered as he felt his cock rub against his own. Unlike Hiccup, he was terribly hard, and he was about to use his body to relieve that. He hoped Dagur thought it was a shiver of anticipation. He tried not to think about the size of what was touching him.

Dagur ran his hands all over his lithe body, from his legs upwards. Then he was leaning in, pressing kisses to Hiccup’s neck, and Hiccup had no choice but to tilt his head back for him. He admitted that the touch of his lips, warm and a little wet, felt good there. He sighed.

“Yeah,” Dagur rumbled against him. “That’s it, Hiccup.” He began sucking at a spot on the left side of his neck, and Hiccup hadn’t realized he was so sensitive there; he gasped and breathed a small moan of pleasure. Dagur returned the sound, clearly getting enjoyment out of doing this.

Then Dagur was kissing his way downwards. He kissed along his collarbone, his chest. Then he was lapping at Hiccup’s right nipple, and Hiccup grunted at the intense pleasure that caused. He bit him, and the pain of it shot straight down to his cock as pleasure. Hiccup grasped at Dagur’s back with one hand, his hair with the other, gasping. He hadn’t realized how much sensation could be derived from this spot. He was slowly beginning to grow erect, and Dagur felt it, rutting his hips against him.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it.” He sucked roughly on his nipple, to the point of pain, and Hiccup noticed that that was getting hard as well, turning into a little crest along with his other one. 

Dagur put one hand between Hiccup’s legs, and Hiccup dug his nails into his scalp, body going taut, freezing. He breathed hard as Dagur grasped him, began stroking him while still giving his nipple attention with his mouth. Gods, but he didn’t want to be touched there by him. 

Hiccup looked up, but there were no trees or clouds to distract himself with, to be pulled into. There was just the wooden rafters and the roof. 

“Don’t freeze, Hiccup. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Dagur crooned. He moved his head to his other nipple, bit at it so hard that Hiccup was crying out and arching. All the while he was pumping his cock, and Hiccup wanted to cry at the arousal he felt, but he moaned instead. Dagur’s other hand was on his hip.

Dagur didn’t stop until both his nipples were reddened and stinging, and then he was lifting himself up on one arm to look at him, his other hand still between his legs.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” he said, and Hiccup tried to hold in a moan while he was looking at him so intently, but it came out anyway. 

Dagur stopped stroking, but was still touching him, and then Hiccup felt him holding his cock against his own, peering at where they were touching. 

“Hm.” His fingers caressed the head, drawing another moan from his lips as pleasure burned sweet through him. “You’re a little longer than me, but I think I’m wider.” A bit of a silence. “Yeah, I’m definitely wider.”

Hiccup didn’t care to know that. 

Dagur pulled Hiccup’s hand from his hair, yanked it down to stick it between them, forcing his hand around his cock. Hiccup hated it, but the order was implicit. He began stroking Dagur.

Dagur jutted his hips into him, humming. “Oh yeah, that’s it. Good boy. What a good boy.”

Hiccup shut his eyes at Dagur’s praise, drawing a deep breath. He didn’t like it, but it was another thing he had to accept. 

“Fuck, you have nice hands.” Dagur gave a thrust. “Why are they all rough like that?”

“Blacksmithing,” Hiccup responded. “Couldn’t hunt dragons so I had to do something.”

“Huh. Didn’t realize you did that. You’re too pretty to be a blacksmith.”

Hiccup made no comment about that, just continued stroking, trying not to think too much about what he was doing. He’d never wanted to touch Dagur here, but now he was.

Dagur moaned, and it was a low, satisfied sound. 

“How I’ve dreamed of you touching me here,” he breathed. 

Hiccup cringed internally at that. What had he done to make Dagur so obsessed with him that he had such dreams about him?

Eventually, Dagur was leaning over Hiccup, reaching into a drawer in the nightstand. 

“Got this oil special for us,” Dagur said. “It’ll make me last longer.”

Hiccup certainly didn’t want that, but again, he’d have no choice but to go with it.

“Give me your hand. No, the one you’re jerking me off with. There you go.” Then Dagur was pouring some of the oil into his hand. “Now get back at it.  _ Ugh _ , yeah. That’s it. Get me coated in that.”

Dagur breathed out a long, shuddering breath. “Okay. Okay, that’s good. That should be enough.”

_ Thank Thor.  _ Hiccup was glad to take his hand off of him. But, he supposed that meant Dagur would be touching him soon. He had a vague understanding of how this worked between men.

Dagur stroked Hiccup’s thigh. “Spread those beautiful legs for me, darling.” Dagur seemed to be enjoying all the things he got to call him now that they were married.

Hiccup didn’t do it. His heart was beating hard at his ribs like it was trying to break free to leave him to endure this alone.

Dagur squeezed his thigh.

“Come on, Hiccup.” His voice was riddled with impatience.

“I-I can’t do it.”

“I’ll do it for you.” Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but Dagur cut him off. “No, no. No protests. Sh. It’s okay.” Dagur set the oil down, took ahold of both of his thighs, and shoved them apart. Hiccup let him do it, but he didn’t help him with it. He gripped the furs on either side of him, trying to calm himself. His heart fluttered when Dagur picked up the oil again and was dipping two fingers into it. 

Hiccup made a face as Dagur brought his hand down between his legs and rubbed his oiled fingers over his rim. He’d never been touched here before and it felt strange.

“I know it feels weird,” Dagur said. “It’s okay. I’ll make you feel good.”

“I don’t want-”

“No. Sh, sh.”

Hiccup clamped his mouth shut. He would have to do what his husband said and take this without protest. He’d told Dagur he’d go through with this anyway. 

“Sorry.” He licked his lips. “I know I said I’d do this.”

“Then show me.” 

At that, Hiccup braced himself, then spread his legs wider, pulled them apart and bent his knees, resting the bottoms of his feet on the bed. Dagur was staring at him.

“Mm, that’s it, baby.” His voice was a low, lustful growl that sent a shiver racing up Hiccup’s spine. 

Dagur put one finger in him, and Hiccup jolted and gasped. This felt  _ so  _ strange. He didn’t think he liked it.

But then Dagur was driving his finger deep, curling it, and he pressed on  _ something  _ that had Hiccup moaning long and loud. He arched, almost feeling like he was climaxing, his eyes rolling back. When Dagur released that spot he relaxed, panting. He looked down at himself, sure that he’d cum, but he hadn’t. 

“What… What was that?”

“Your prostate,” Dagur answered. “Want me to touch it again?”

“Yeah.”

Hiccup cried out when Dagur curled his finger again, crooking it up towards his stomach. He swore he saw lights behind his eyelids. Precum was coaxed from his slit. Pleasure burned hot through his core.

“Oh gods. Oh fuck!”

Dagur rubbed that spot up and down. “I promised you pleasure, didn’t I?”

Hiccup hurriedly nodded. He let Dagur slip a second finger into his body without clenching or tightening up, relaxed from the touching of his prostate. He hadn’t known that spot was there, but it was  _ good. _

Dagur stopped touching it though. He pumped his fingers in and out of him, simulating what he’d be doing with his cock. It was uncomfortable save for when his fingers rubbed against that spot on their way deeper. Hiccup moaned in a mix of discomfort and pleasure, and Dagur repeated the sound, clearly getting enjoyment from his pleasure. Hiccup hadn’t expected that from him, had expected him to brutally take him and not care about how he felt. But then again, Dagur could have done this to him that time in the woods, could have fucked him without mercy, but instead he’d taken care of Hiccup’s pleasure and had left. It was a strange thing about him that Hiccup felt didn’t quite match up with the rest of him. 

Dagur spread his fingers inside of him to open him up, and then he was pulling them out. Hiccup had been momentarily relaxed, but now he was scared again. He was having sex for the first time in his life, with Dagur, his new husband, and he didn’t quite want it despite what his body was doing. 

“Dagur.”

“What?” He was taking ahold of his cock, positioning it at his hole.

“Do we have to do it this way?”

“I want to,” Dagur told him, and Hiccup realized that was the end of the conversation, that this was going to happen no matter what. He should try to find enjoyment out of it then. “Now lift your legs.”

Hiccup did so, and then Dagur was pushing himself into him. Hiccup inhaled sharply at the stretch and the slight burn of friction. Dagur didn’t give him time to adjust, wasn’t even fully inside his body yet, but he began thrusting, shallow-fucking him. Hiccup clutched at his shoulders, needing something to hold onto. 

“Good  _ gods _ , your ass is nice.” Dagur took ahold of the backs of Hiccup’s knees, holding his legs up for him. He kept thrusting, began going deeper with each one, and soon he was in him full to the hilt, and Hiccup found himself rolling his hips up to meet him, feeling pleasure from the friction and the way he rubbed at his prostate. 

Dagur was slow at first, and Hiccup was grateful for that. Dagur just stared at his face, but Hiccup kept his eyes closed, breathing out tiny moans. Hiccup may have not wanted to have sex with Dagur of all people, but he was beginning to realize why people  _ had  _ sex. It was making him feel good on the inside, working pleasure outwards through his body, into his fingers and toes.

“You feel good, Hiccup?” Dagur grunted out.

Hiccup could only nod.

“Told ya you would.” Dagur let go of one leg, let Hiccup position it as his arm as he leaned over him, searching for his lips, and Hiccup gave them to him like he was supposed to as his husband. Dagur hummed against him, began rocking faster, and Hiccup could only whimper against him. He didn’t know if he was ready for the pace Dagur was choosing, but of course that didn’t matter.

Dagur pressed his hands down beside Hiccup, which put his legs at his shoulders and had him pretty much bending right in half. Hiccup was flexible, but this was making his muscles burn. Dagur bowed his head against him, grunting, focusing on driving hard into him, and Hiccup cried out. It hurt at this pace, the pleasure almost completely dissipating, and the uncomfortable position didn’t help either. 

“I-I don’t like this position,” Hiccup let him know, whether his wishes would be granted or not.

“No?”

“It hurts.”

“Fine. There are plenty of ways to fuck.” Dagur stopped, pulled out of him, and Hiccup was given a chance to breathe. “This is an easy one. Get on your hands and knees.”

Panting, Hiccup did as he was told, and Dagur knelt behind him, took ahold of his hips. They both moaned as Dagur pushed back into his body. He started at the punishing pace he’d left off at, and Hiccup didn’t like it one bit. His insides were burning and he felt like they were going to either tear or be bruised. He clutched tightly at the furs, teeth gritted against the pain. Dagur was meeting his expectations of brutality.

But… why couldn’t he ask him to make him more comfortable? They were married now. He could do that. 

“C-could you maybe slow down?”

“Am I hurting you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, seeing as I don’t want to tear you…” Dagur’s hips slowed a bit. He was still going at him rather hard, but the level of pain wasn’t anywhere close to what it had been.

“Thank you,” Hiccup breathed. He gave a cry as Dagur suddenly touched him in just the right spot. Pleasure returned to his body.

Dagur reached forward, tugged on Hiccup’s hair till his scalp was stinging, and Hiccup was too busy moaning to protest. He had to get through this, so he’d focus on the pleasure, which was what he was getting right now.

“You like that, baby?” Dagur questioned breathlessly. 

“ _Yes._ _Oh-h…_ ”

Dagur leaned over Hiccup, hands clasped over his. Hiccup could feel every bit of his body like this, every curve of muscle, and even a place on his stomach that seemed to be missing it. This was a kind of intimacy that Hiccup hadn’t wanted from Dagur, that had scared him, but Dagur wasn’t being as awful to him as he’d expected. Hiccup was actually enjoying parts of this, was enjoying it right now.

They moved and moaned together, and after what seemed like forever, Dagur was reaching his end. He bowed his head against Hiccup’s, cursing as he emptied into him. Hiccup rocked back against him, desperate for his own orgasm. Despite the pleasure in him, he had yet to reach it. His cock was weeping for attention. 

Dagur withdrew from him, gasping for breath, and Hiccup didn’t even give himself the time to whine. He was desperate. He whipped around and up onto his knees, took Dagur’s face in his hands, beard scratching against his palms. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted, so he kissed him hard. Dagur seemed to get the idea, pushing him down onto his back. His hand went between Hiccup’s legs and took his cock, and Hiccup moaned into his mouth, thrusted up into him.

“You wanted me touching your cock, didn’t you?” Dagur breathed with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup responded. “Wh-why didn’t I cum with that?”

“You mean when it felt so good?”

Hiccup nodded.

“Body takes a little training to do that, but we have time,” Dagur told him. “Plenty of time.”

This time when Hiccup came by Dagur’s hand, he stayed with his body, let himself experience the full sensation of it instead of leaking away into the things around him. It felt so good that he shouted with it, arching up into Dagur’s hand.

When it was over, they both just stayed there, Hiccup’s chest heaving, both their bodies glistening with sweat. Dagur looked them both over. 

“We should go to the bathhouse in the morning,” he said.

“Definitely.” Hiccup was feeling blissed out and exhausted. Now he couldn’t think about doing anything but sleeping. 

“But for now…” Dagur leaned over him, tongue lapping up the substance that had fallen on his stomach. Then he was licking at his softening cock, and Hiccup shifted, grunted in pain. It was too sensitive and the touch  _ ached.  _

“Dagur.”

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop. Just give me a minute. Gotta clean you up.” He licked a trail over him, and Hiccup managed to scream with his mouth closed. He didn’t want to give Dagur the satisfaction of doing it with his mouth open. He figured he was merely doing this to hurt him, because he wanted to and hadn’t taken the opportunity in a bit. 

Finally, Dagur finished with that, and Hiccup was so shaky from it Dagur had to tuck him into bed. Then Dagur was climbing in beside him, and his arms went around him, his nose nuzzling against the back of his neck. 

Hiccup was left to his thoughts before he fell asleep, and for some reason, the last thing he thought about before darkness took him was that dragon egg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I was busting out IF this quickly... In my defense, I'm really sick and haven't had anything better to do.

Hiccup woke on his stomach with Dagur’s arm flung heavily across his back. The first thing he realized was that he was sore in his lower region, his abdomen, and his legs. It felt surreal waking up like this, next to Dagur in bed,  _ their  _ bed. 

Hiccup decided to give the house a look around. He hadn’t been in Dagur’s house before, and hadn’t gotten a good look of it last night with Dagur being in a hurry to get to the bedroom. Hiccup was a little in awe of last night, unsure of what he felt about it. Naturally Dagur hadn’t cared for any of his protests, had shushed him and done what he wanted anyway, but Hiccup had let him, even taken part. Like he’d promised, there had been pleasure, but there had also been pain. The pain had been expected. The pleasure… not so much. It was an odd idea to him that he wasn’t a virgin anymore, that he’d had sex now, and he’d be having more. It was an odd idea that he was  _ married. _

Hiccup got out of bed, put on the pants that had been tugged off of him and tossed aside the night before. He put on his shirt too. He wouldn’t change into new clothes until after his bath. His marriage bracelet was still on. That wasn’t something that one took off.

In the bedroom, there was a giant battle axe mounted on the wall opposite the bed, and windows opened up on the side that was apparently now Hiccup’s side of the bed: the right. The curtains were a dark red that reminded him of dried blood. Around the room were other things, two wardrobes, one that now had Hiccup’s clothes and a few chests of both Dagur and Hiccup’s belongings. Along one wall were mounted knives, all ornately made with designs in the hilt. Hiccup hadn’t expected anything less from Dagur. He was afraid having them right in the bedroom though. It gave Dagur easy access.

Hiccup went and pushed the curtains aside to look out the window. They were situated atop of a hill near a long, stone building that probably served as the Great Hall where people gathered to eat and audiences and other meetings were held. Hiccup hoped it wasn’t as grand as Berk’s. How could it be when Berk’s was literally built into a mountain?

Hiccup left the bedroom and found a library. He browsed a few of the books on the shelves and was happy to find a lot that he hadn’t read before, so he’d have something to do when he wasn’t warming Dagur’s bed. He wondered if Dagur would let him continue his blacksmithing, and maybe he would have other duties that he didn’t yet know about.

Hiccup went downstairs, found a spacious living area, kitchen, and dining room. The decorations in the main room unnerved him though. One was a tapestry of a rather bloody battle scene. Another was the wing of a dragon, maybe a Monstrous Nightmare, mounted on one wall. The furs underneath his bare feet appeared to be a mix of wolf and bear. 

Their gifts had been moved to a low table in the main room. Hiccup wasn’t drawn to anything - though, as a blacksmith he knew that the swords were very nice - save for the carved box that held the dragon egg. He went over to it, opened it.

Part of him was still in denial that it was dead. He could swear he felt  _ something  _ in there. Curious, wanting to touch it, Hiccup opened the box, took the egg out as carefully as he could. He held it up, peering at it, trying in vain to see through the shiny black shell.

Hands touched his hips and Hiccup yelped, dropped the egg for an instant, but caught it and cradled it protectively against his chest.

“Dagur! You nearly made me drop this!”

Dagur’s lips brushed against his ear. He seemed to expect Hiccup to be comfortable with the instant, high levels of intimacy he wanted. He was acting as if they’d been dating for years.

“So? It’s dead anyway.”

“Yeah, but I…” Hiccup didn’t know what to say, knew he would sound silly if he voiced his hope that it was still alive. “I like it.”

“Well, I require more attention than a decorative dragon egg. Put it away.”

Hiccup reluctantly lowered the egg back into the box, but he didn’t shut the lid for some reason.

_ It’s not like a plant,  _ he ridiculed himself.  _ It doesn’t require sunshine. _

Hiccup kept looking at the egg as Dagur’s hands ran under his shirt. He felt more connected to it than Dagur, and all it was was the case of a dead dragon. It was pathetic.

“Why are you dressed?” Dagur asked him, sounding unhappy.

“What do you mean?” Hiccup had failed to check if Dagur was dressed or not. A glance over his shoulder showed that he wasn’t.

“You don’t dress in the morning until I’m done with you, got it?”

“Y-you didn’t tell me that.” Fear pumped ice through Hiccup’s veins.

“Come on, Hiccup. It’s me.” Dagur was steadily walking him away from the egg, over to a wall. “You should have figured that.” He pressed Hiccup’s front against the wall. “But you’ll know from now on.” 

Hiccup laid his hands on the wall, frightened of what Dagur was going to do to him. Dagur hadn’t told him not to move from that spot, but he knew him well enough to know better. Was he about to punish him for breaking a rule he hadn’t even told him about, a rule that sounded absolutely ridiculous? Whatever it was, he knew that Dagur was about to hurt him.

Dagur tugged his pants down around his knees, and Hiccup’s breathing accelerated as he roamed his hands over his ass.

“Ooh, you’ve got a nice little ass!” Dagur exclaimed, squeezing one cheek. “I didn’t really get to see it last night.” He gave him a sharp slap, making Hiccup jump.

“Ow!”

“Oh, come on. I didn’t even hit you that hard. I can go harder. You want me to?”

“Dagur, don’t,” Hiccup protested.

Dagur didn’t listen to him, which was what he was good at, and slapped him again,  _ much  _ harder than he had before. Hiccup cried out, tried his best to dig his nails into the wood of the wall. Humiliation heated his cheeks. If Dagur wanted to hit him, he’d rather that he hit him anywhere but here.

Dagur sighed like he got physical pleasure from hitting him. “Mm, that’s better.” He hit him again, and again, continued until Hiccup lost track of the blows. Finally, he stopped, was just massaging reddened flesh. Hiccup moaned at the pain of that. He was uncomfortable with this, though this wasn’t the first time he’d touched him here. On visits in the more recent years, Dagur had copped a feel whenever he had the chance, even once at the dinner table with Oswald and Stoick there, but no one had seen it, had probably figured Dagur was putting his hand on the back of his chair. He’d slapped him here before too.

“Oh gods, imagine if I made you bleed here.” Dagur slapped him again. It was small, but Hiccup was hurting from the previous blows and gave a cry anyway. “Yeah, I could use a nice switch on your ass. Or a knife. I’ve got plenty of those. Did you see them?”

“Stop it.” Hiccup’s voice was stronger than he’d expected, and it sounded like a command rather than a plea. He cringed, knowing he had made the wrong move.

Dagur growled angrily at that, suddenly grabbed the back of his head and slammed the side of his face into the wall and made him stay there. Pain burst from Hiccup’s jaw and he groaned, struggled against Dagur’s hold.

“You can’t give your chief and husband orders,” Dagur told him, voice seething. “I was going to save the knives for after the honeymoon. Would you still want to wait on that?”

“I-I do. I’m sorry.” He didn’t know how he spoke with his face pressed hard against the wall. He wondered if he’d have bruises from it.

Dagur huffed, let go of his face. “Fine. Now, I’m gonna go upstairs and get the oil. You stay right there.”

“O-okay.”

When Dagur left, Hiccup looked back over his shoulder at the dragon egg, almost hoping that a Night Fury would spring him from it and save him from this monster he’d married.

  
  


Hiccup hadn’t used to mind going to the bathhouse, as public bathing was something the Vikings did, but now he didn’t want to take his clothes off, though the hot water did look nice. His ass was surely bruised, and he was afraid of showing his body to anyone, afraid that they would act like Dagur. In the past year or so, to avoid that, Hiccup would take baths in the middle of the night when the only water coming from the in-ground pipes was cold, the fires underneath the pipes not lit. Now, however, in the morning, the bathhouse was crowded.

Dagur led him over to a bath, situated in the floor, that sadly wasn’t empty. Two men sat in it, talking, and Hiccup tried not to look at them. There was space for a lot more people in the bath.

“Chief!” one of them, dark-haired and around Dagur’s age, waved. “Good to see you!”

“See you brought your bride along,” noted the other man, a little older than Dagur probably, and with long blond hair.

“I am not-” Hiccup began to protest, but was cut off by a laugh from the blond man. Dagur chuckled like it was a good joke.

“Not like he’s got the breasts for it though,” the dark-haired man joked, making a cupping motion with both hands at his chest. Hiccup hated how these men were talking, how they were disrespecting women like this.

“Ah, his nipples are sensitive enough.”

“Dagur!” Hiccup exclaimed, face going red. He didn’t want anyone knowing the things Dagur had done to him, or the things he knew about his body.

“Take a joke, Hiccup,” Dagur said, slapping him in the chest. Then he began pulling off his shirt. Once he had it off, he pointed to the blond man. “That’s Magnus.” He pointed to the dark-haired man. “And this is Gimli.”

Gimli looked him over. “You gonna get in or you just gonna stand there?”

“He’s a little shy,” Dagur explained, which was not the problem Hiccup was having at all. He pulled Hiccup close by his shirt, then began pulling it up. Hiccup drew in his shoulders, not wanting his clothing to come off of him. “Come on, baby. Get this off.”

It did eventually come off of him though, and then his pants were following. Hiccup couldn’t stop Dagur, but he tried to hide himself, putting his hands over his groin, hunching to make himself seem smaller.

“There we go.” Dagur lightly smacked his bruised rear, making him jump. “Now get in. The water’s nice and hot. You need it after last night.”

Hiccup hated agreeing with him, but he stepped into the bath, somehow sat down on the little stone bench that was attached to the side of it under the water. He winced when he did so, tried not to groan. He shifted uncomfortably, but he couldn’t find a good position to sit in. Whatever way he moved, there was pain.

“You give him a good spanking?” Magnus asked as Dagur sat beside Hiccup and threw one arm around him, the marriage bracelet pressing cold against his skin.

“You bet,” Dagur answered, making Hiccup sink into the water in mortification. He really wished he wasn’t here right now.

The men laughed at the motion, Dagur included.

“You got yourself a virgin, didn’t you, Dagur?” Hiccup didn’t pay attention to who said it, just looked down at the soapy bubbles that were thankfully covering his groin.

“Well, up until last night, that is,” Dagur answered. “I like that. He’s just for me.”

“You have a good time last night?”

Dagur didn’t answer, and it took Hiccup a moment to realize the question had been directed at him. “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Gimli said. “How’s our chief in bed?”

“Um…” Hiccup coughed awkwardly. “He’s, uh, fine, I guess.”

“Oh, come on.” Dagur leaned towards him, playfully tickling at his side, making Hiccup squirm. “You nearly screamed when you came last night.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Not thinking, Hiccup elbowed Dagur in the stomach to make him stop tickling him. Dagur shoved him in the face, thinking he was playing, and batting at his hands really didn’t help the situation.

Dagur was laughing, and he drove Hiccup’s head down under the water. Hiccup panicked, grabbed at the sides of the bath.

Drowning. He was drowning in a stream. He was going to die under Dagur’s hand.

Dagur let go of him, and Hiccup came up, shook his hair out of his face, gasping for breath and choking. Everyone in the bath was laughing except for him.

“If you two wanted to play fight, you should have done that before,” Magnus said. “You’re getting water everywhere.”

“Yeah, and you ended up kicking me,” Gimli pointed out, nudging Hiccup in the shoulder. 

Breathing hard, Hiccup sat back down beside Dagur.

“Sorry,” he told Gimli.

Dagur wrapped his arm around Hiccup so that he practically had him in a headlock, pulling him up against his shoulder.

“Yeah, we like to get a little rough.” Dagur rubbed his knuckles on Hiccup’s head. “We’ve always been like that.”

You _ like to get rough,  _ Hiccup thought.  _ I just have to take it. _

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “Same goes for when fucking, I suppose?”

“I-”

“Ha! I can show you!” Dagur cut Hiccup off, and his words made him go into a panic. Was he really going to take him  _ here?  _ In  _ front  _ of these men that Hiccup had  _ just met? _

Dagur took Hiccup by the shoulders, kissed him hard, and then he was turning him around so that his backside was bare to him. Hiccup kicked and struggled.

“Dagur, let go of me!”

Finally, Hiccup broke free from his grip, and he vaulted himself up and out of the bath, stopping a few feet away. He turned to face them, breathing hard.

“Baby, it was just a joke,” Dagur said.

“Can’t your husband jest with ya?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah.” Dagur scooted towards him, held out his hand. “Get back in. I was only kidding.”

Hiccup didn’t care if he’d been joking or not. Without a word, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, then walked barefoot from the bathhouse.

  
  


When Dagur returned home a half hour later, he found Hiccup laying on his stomach on the bed with a book open. Oddly, the dragon egg was on the bed in front of him, and it left Dagur wondering if he’d interrupted him reading to it.

_ What is with him and that thing? _

“Hey,” Dagur said, going to sit on the bed near him. Hiccup didn’t turn his head, didn’t acknowledge that he was there. He simply turned a page and kept reading.

“Hiccup.” He nudged him in the side.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“I was just joking around with those guys,” Dagur told him. “I wouldn’t have actually done anything.”

Hiccup was silent.

Dagur suddenly reached over and took the dragon egg. If Hiccup’s attention was on that so much, now he would pay attention to him.

“Hey!” Hiccup rolled and sat up, tried to take the egg from him, but Dagur held it firmly.

“Since you seem to like this thing more than me, this is how I’m getting you to talk to me,” Dagur said. “Talk to me and I’ll give it back. Got it?”

Hiccup nodded.

“Good. Now, are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Tell the truth or I break it.”

“Fine, fine! I’m mad at you!” Hiccup’s hands were balled into fists.

“Why?” Was Hiccup really so upset by what had happened in the bathhouse?

“I hate how you treated me in front of those men,” Hiccup snapped. “I’m not some pretty pet you can drag around and show people! I’m a damn person!

Dagur was taken aback by this. Was that how he’d been treating Hiccup? 

“What? So I’m not allowed to fawn over my new husband?” Dagur asked defensively.

“Not in fucking public,” Hiccup spat. “And definitely  _ not  _ like that.”

“I wasn’t going to fuck you in front of them.”

“Yeah? Well, you did a lot of other things in front of them,” Hiccup responded. “Thought you were gonna molest me.”

“It’s not molestation if we’re married,” Dagur retorted.

“It is if I don’t want it,” Hiccup replied. He held out his hands. “Conversation over. Give me my egg back.”

“Conversation  _ not  _ over.” Dagur put the egg down out of Hiccup’s reach. He’d have to crawl across his lap if he wanted to get it, which he was sure he wouldn’t do. “So was last night rape to you?”

“I…” Hiccup closed his mouth, looked down at his hands.

“Did I rape you last night?” Dagur didn’t really care if he had or not. He just wanted to know Hiccup’s perspective on the matter.

Hiccup sighed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t think so. I went with it, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Dagur clearly remembered how he’d lifted his legs for him, how he’d told him to touch his prostate again, how he’d moved with him. It had felt so good, and he couldn’t wait to repeat it again that night. For now, he was sated from earlier that morning. “You did well for your first time.”

“Thank you?” Hiccup furrowed his brow, clearly unsure about the compliment.

Dagur leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, and Hiccup tilted his head into it like he was supposed to now that they were married. Dagur had never kissed his lips until last night, and he loved the feeling of them. He’d had the chance to many times when they’d been alone together before their marriage, but he knew they would get married someday, and he didn’t want to ruin the sanctity of a kiss.

“Are we good?” Dagur asked as he pulled away.

“I guess,” Hiccup replied. Dagur would have to be happy with that answer. “Can I have my egg back.”

Dagur huffed, took the egg and handed it to him. “I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with this thing.”

Hiccup just shrugged, placed it gently in his lap like one would an infant.

“So, we’re leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow,” Dagur told him. “I’ve got a secluded home on an island not too far from here. Nothing’s really happening so I was thinking we could stay there for a week or two.”

Hiccup nodded, stroked his hand over the egg, which convinced Dagur that he’d be taking it with him. Dagur didn’t like that for some reason, like the egg was a third party. It  _ was  _ seemingly drawing Hiccup’s attention more than him.

“Well, I’ve got things to take care of before we go,” Dagur said, standing, glad that he’d worked this out. “Get back to reading to your precious egg or whatever you were doing.”

“I wasn’t reading to it.” Hiccup’s face flushed.

“Whatever.” Dagur waved his hand. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Content that his new husband was no longer furious with him, Dagur left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

After Dagur left, Hiccup resumed his earlier position of laying on his stomach. He’d been scared when Dagur had had the egg, but he was glad it was safe, and so he caressed the black shell.

“I wish you were alive in there,” Hiccup said. He knew what he was doing with it was strange, that he should just leave the egg be, but he couldn’t help it. He sighed, pressed his hand against it.

A thump against his palm. It was slight, so small that he felt that he’d imagined it. He scooted closer to the egg, eyes wide, barely breathing, hope gushing through him in lovely waves. He hadn’t felt hope in quite some time.

_ Come on. Do it again. _

He waited, and for a few seconds there was nothing, but then:

_ Thump. _

“Yes!” Hiccup cried out loud. He cradled the egg, put his ear against it. There was a thudding against his ear, a deep thump that he could feel. A heartbeat. The dragon inside was alive.

Hiccup smiled wide, hugged the egg closer to himself. He’d have a companion through this horrible marriage. He wouldn’t be alone.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” Hiccup said to the egg, to the little life inside that would be his to raise. “I promise.”

  
  


Dagur sighed when he found Hiccup packing later that night, and the dragon egg was beside him, swaddled in a fur like it was a baby.

“Hiccup, what are you doing bringing that along?”

“Well, I don’t want it hatching while I’m gone,” Hiccup replied matter of factly. “It needs looking after.”

Dagur rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly tired of this whole egg business, and it had only been a day. “Hiccup, it’s dead.”

Hiccup shook his head. “No, no it’s not.” He took the egg, went over to him. He cradled the egg in one arm, took one of Dagur’s hands, and placed it on the egg. “Do you feel that?”

Dagur waited. There was nothing. Just the smooth, black shell.

“Hiccup, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“There’s a heartbeat. You don’t feel that?”

“There’s nothing to  _ feel _ , Hiccup.” Dagur yanked the egg from his arms. “Stop obsessing over this!”

“That’s mine!” Hiccup tried to reach for it, but Dagur turned to keep it out of his reach. “Give it back!”

Dagur let the egg slip from his hands and fall hard onto the floor, where it rolled away from him and bumped into the wall.

“Whoops!”

“ _ Dagur! _ ” There was fury in Hiccup’s voice. He rushed over to the egg, knelt by it, and gently picked it up, looking for any damage. “You could have broken it! You could have hurt him!”

“Him? How do you know it’s a him?” Dagur crossed his arms, raised his eyebrows.

Hiccup sat on the floor with the egg in his lap. “I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Have you  _ always  _ been like this or did you lose your gods damned mind?” Dagur asked seriously. 

“Um…”

“Whatever.” Dagur waved a hand. “Enough with the egg. Put it down and come here.”

Hiccup sighed, but rested the egg carefully on the floor, stood, and went over to Dagur. Happy with the proximity, Dagur took him by the waist, pulled him into him, and kissed him. Hiccup rested his hands against his chest, kissed back, albeit hesitantly.

“Am I the first person you’ve kissed?” Dagur asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Hiccup looked ashamed. “Am I that bad?”

“No,” Dagur told him. “Just shy about it. So you really are all mine, huh? Like you were made for me.” He liked that thought of Hiccup being made just for him. With Hiccup’s innocence and lack of any experience, it truly seemed that way. He was all his.

Dagur kissed him again, reveling in his mouth. He moved his hips against him in a slow grind. He slid his hands down from his waist, put them into the back of his pants to squeeze his ass. Hiccup made a little sound against him when he did, probably one of pain, and Dagur loved it. He liked it when he was in pain. He liked it when he felt pleasure too though, when he felt it from  _ him. _ Dagur moaned needily against his mouth, pushed Hiccup’s hips into his. He could feel Hiccup’s cock through his pants, growing hard like his own.

Dagur stepped backwards towards the bed, and he sat, pulling Hiccup into his lap so that he was straddling him. Then he pulled Hiccup’s pants down so that his cock sprang free. He touched it, and Hiccup suddenly yanked his head away from his mouth, breathing hard, eyes squeezed shut. He was still afraid of him.

“What’s the matter, Hiccup?”

“Don’t… I just… Th-that time in the woods,” he got out. “I’m sorry. I think of it every time you touch me here.”

“And that’s not a good thing?”

Hiccup shook his head. “I didn’t want it.”

Dagur had never really known that. It hadn’t mattered to him either. He wanted Hiccup, so he’d get Hiccup. That was just how it worked.

“And now?” Dagur rubbed his thumb in rough strokes over his frenulum, and Hiccup moaned.

“Gods, that’s good.”

“I can do better.”

Dagur moved his other hand to take ahold of Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup grabbed at his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall. Then Dagur was rubbing his palm in circles over the head of his cock, and Hiccup bucked into him with a grunt. 

“You like that, darling?”

“Yeah.”

Hiccup moaned, dug his nails into Dagur’s tunic, arching into him. Dagur worked harder at him, wanting to make him orgasm.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hiccup breathed, and Dagur liked hearing him curse like that. 

Dagur removed his hands, but only to spit on them and add lubricant. Then he was pumping Hiccup rather hard, twisting his hand around the head of his cock whenever he reached it. Hiccup was pouring out moans, clutching tightly at him with his hands and his thighs. Dagur was sure that had he’d had his tunic off, he’d have scratches in his skin. 

This continued for a few more minutes, Hiccup undulating under Dagur’s hands. 

“Come on, baby.” Certainly he was close by now. “Cum for daddy.”

In a few moments, Hiccup did, curving sharply into him as he throbbed and spilled out into his hand. 

Dagur patted him on the rear with his clean hand. “Good job, sweetheart. You’re a good boy.”

Hiccup didn’t respond, just trying to catch his breath. Dagur laid down on his back, pulled Hiccup on top of him. His mouth looked so inviting open like that, so he bit at his lower lip. That elicited a small groan. 

“How was that?” Dagur asked him. “Better than that time in the woods?”

Hiccup didn’t look at him, but he nodded. 

“Good. Now I think it’s a good idea to get the rest of our clothes off.”

  
  


Hiccup groaned as Dagur slid into him. He was sore there from the use of his body, but once he was fully settled in him he was fine. They were both breathing hard, Dagur sitting on the backs of his thighs with his hands on hips.

Dagur began rocking his hips, and this position had him hitting that lovely spot inside of Hiccup. Hiccup gripped at the furs, moaned.

“I don’t know how I’m the first person to fuck you,” Dagur said. “You’re so handsome there should have been a line.”

That comment made Hiccup uncomfortable. He knew Dagur was objectifying him and he didn’t like it. 

“But you’re all  _ mine _ ,” he said, voice low. “Mine, mine, mine.”

Hiccup didn’t quite like the possession, but he didn’t say anything about it, just took it like he did the rest. At least he was feeling good from what he was doing though. 

After they were finished, Dagur held him in his arms, and Hiccup was left with his head pressed against his massive chest. He heard the beating of his heart, and it reminded him of the heartbeat in the egg. Why hadn’t Dagur felt it? Hiccup was desperate to touch the egg again, to make sure the dragon inside was okay after that fall. What if that had truly killed it?

“Whatcha thinking about?” Dagur asked him.

Hiccup couldn’t be honest. If he told him it was the egg he would probably hit him.

“Berk,” Hiccup answered. He had been thinking about it earlier in the day. He’d only been gone for a day and he missed it. Well, maybe because he knew he was only really going to be back on visits, that it wasn’t truly home anymore. He felt like he’d been standing on a rug and it had been completely ripped out from under him. He felt like his home was Berk, but he was living here now, with Dagur.

“What about it?” Dagur stroked his hand through his hair.

“I miss it.”

Dagur snorted. “It’s been a day.”

“I know that,” Hiccup said defensively, looking up at him. “But imagine if your whole life had just been uprooted and moved somewhere else! This isn’t easy!”

“You make it sound so bad.”

Hiccup pulled away from him, sat with his back to him despite the physical pain that caused.

“I never wanted to marry you,” Hiccup told him honestly. He didn’t know why he was saying it. He wasn’t usually so honest with Dagur. He usually tried to show that he was stronger, not weak, but now he was tired of doing that. How could he keep up that charade if he was with Dagur constantly?

Dagur sat up behind him, ran fingers through his hair. Hiccup elbowed him, not wanting to be touched right now. Dagur responded by wrapping an arm around him and pulling him tight against him, a hold that Hiccup couldn’t escape from. 

“Why not?”

“Because you’re terrible,” Hiccup answered. 

“Am I? Maybe I like being what you call terrible. Maybe it’s fun.”

“Not for me.”

Dagur clutched him hard, sparking a pain his ribs. He brushed his lips against his ear.

“I don’t care.” The sound of his voice sent a shiver through Hiccup, the true conviction of it. He truly didn’t care. He’d hurt Hiccup simply because he wanted to, and there was no way to stop him. “But, don’t make me mad and maybe I’ll treat you better.”

“Maybe?” 

“Just maybe.” Dagur released Hiccup, which let him breathe easier. He batted him in the head. “Go to bed. We’re leaving in the morning.”

Hiccup got into bed with Dagur, thinking about the things he’d said. It made him realize that he was married to a fire. Sometimes it would burn low and smolder, and other times it would rage. He figured he’d only been getting Dagur as the smoldering flames right now, despite the pain and humiliation and overall nastiness. He never wanted to face the full fire.

  
  


_ Hiccup was curled up, waiting, waiting for something. He didn’t mind the position, as he wasn’t ready yet. He just wanted people to handle him carefully, as he’d felt a jolt of pain earlier. Pain was new to him and he didn’t like it.  _

_ He heard a voice, his own, sounding like he was reading aloud. The tone was soothing, and he felt safe.  _

_ A hand pressing up against his shell, reaching for him, but unable to. In the only way he could, he reached out. _

Ba-dump. 

  
  


Hiccup woke with a start, looking around to see what had startled him. There was nothing there, but his eyes landed on the egg that had been left on the floor. 

Carefully, so as not to wake Dagur, Hiccup got out of bed. It was the middle of the night and he doubted his husband would enjoy being woken.

Hiccup went over to the egg, crouched down by it and placed a gentle hand on it.

_ I’m sorry about Dagur.  _ He didn’t speak aloud for fear that he’d wake him.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt a flash of pain like he’d fallen off of something. He jolted, fell on his bruised rear end. What had just happened? His heart beat quickly. 

Feeling like it was somehow related to the egg, Hiccup sat up straight, laid a hand on it. This time, he did speak, but quietly.

“Can you… hear me?”

A voice in his head. His own, like it was being mimicked.  _ “Can you hear me?” _

“Do that again.”

The presence in his mind came again.  _ “Do that again.” _

“So you can understand me?” Hiccup asked the little dragon in the egg.

_ “So you can understand me?” _

Was it truly the dragon in the egg talking to him? Was he just going crazy? If it was the dragon, it appeared that all it could do was mimic. That and show flashes of sensation. In Hiccup’s dream, had that been the dragon? Had he been showing him what it was like to be in the egg, to hear his voice?

Hiccup put on the pants that had been discarded earlier in the night, then took the egg and went quietly to the library, sitting down at the desk and placing the egg on it. He felt a little ridiculous doing this, but he was just so curious.

“Is this you?” Hiccup asked. He didn’t know why he did if all that had happened so far was mimicking. The dragon didn’t understand what he was saying, did he?

A sensation of being curled up, encased, warm.

That was all the answer Hiccup needed. Somehow, this was the dragon. It was talking to him through its mind. Did that mean that Hiccup could talk back the same way?

_ I’ll take care of you _ , Hiccup thought, trying to send it out to the egg. He got nothing back. The dragon seemed to be sending things through sensation, and maybe that was the only way it understood anything, so Hiccup tried to send out the feeling of protectiveness, to exude it. It was difficult, but then he got something back: the feeling of safety.

“Oh my gods, oh my gods,” Hiccup muttered, putting his hands to his head. “I’m… I’m talking to a dragon.”

“When will you hatch?” Hiccup asked out loud. It still felt easier for him to say things out loud, as the dragon could evidently hear him.

_ “When will you hatch?” _

“No. I-” Hiccup huffed in frustration. How was he supposed to send that out as something the dragon would understand? He closed his eyes, thought of life, of becoming, being free and opening up.

The dragon answered again with the feeling of being encased by something, and somehow, the sense of time. He wasn’t ready yet.

“I’ll keep you safe till then. I promise.”

_ “I promise.” _

To get the point across, Hiccup sent the feeling of protectiveness again, this time with conviction. The dragon sent back fear, the sensation of falling. It was afraid of Dagur, and fairly so. Dagur had endangered the egg many a time.

Hiccup rubbed his hand over the egg, and the dragon let him know that it could sense that. It sent a feeling that Hiccup hadn’t felt in a while…

Love.

Hiccup smiled warmly, and sent the feeling back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup woke with Dagur’s mouth on his and his hand around his cock. He jolted, pulled his head away from him, looking at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Dagur asked innocently.

“I, uh… I wasn’t expecting this.”

“It’s your duty to warm my bed,” Dagur told him. “What  _ did  _ you expect?”

That was a good question that Hiccup didn’t have the answer to.

“I don’t… I’m still tired.” He brought one hand down to grasp Dagur’s and try to remove it from his cock. That wasn’t a lie. He’d been up for a long while with the egg, and had only crept back into bed when the sky was gray with the beginning of dawn.

“You can sleep on the ship,” Dagur said. “Now get your hand off me and let me do what I want.”

Hiccup didn’t want to do that, still didn’t like Dagur’s hand here despite what he’d told him, but he obeyed. 

“Good boy.” Dagur began stroking him, trying to get him hard, and Hiccup realized that his hand was slick with oil, and that felt terribly good. He curved his hips into him with a moan, took ahold of his arm.

“Gods, I love how fucking loud you are,” Dagur said, squeezing his hardening cock and pulling a gasp from him. “It’s perfect.”

Hiccup closed his eyes. He tilted his head back when he felt Dagur’s mouth near his neck, allowed him to kiss and nip at his throat. His heart beat madly in a mix of fear and arousal. Dagur noticed, kissing at his pulse. Hiccup was glad that he didn’t ask him about it though, just went with it. 

Then Dagur was rolling him over onto his other side so that his back was to him. His hand delved downwards, and fingers brushed over his swollen rim. He was hurting from Dagur’s continued use of his body.

Dagur must have had the oil somewhere nearby him. His hand disappeared, then came back wet with it. His other hand snaked around to grip Hiccup by the throat, a hold that scared him though he could still breathe. He knew Dagur wouldn’t hesitate to strangle him.

Hiccup whimpered and shifted as Dagur pressed at his rim, and Dagur chuckled lowly. 

“Ooh, you feel nice and swollen over here.” He pressed the tip of one finger into him, and Hiccup gasped. “Does it hurt, darling?”

“Y-yes.”

“ _ Good. _ ” Sudden anger in his voice. That confused Hiccup. What was he angry about? He shoved his finger all the way inside and Hiccup gave a cry. “I want it to hurt.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Hiccup. You know why.”

_ But I don’t. Unless he realized that I snuck out of bed… _

Hiccup wasn’t going to apologize for it though. What if that wasn’t what it was about and he got himself into trouble?

Hiccup cried out as Dagur drove a second finger into him, clutched at his wrist. Dagur squeezed at his throat, let out a growl. Hiccup choked and kicked, but that resulted in Dagur squeezing harder. Panic burst through his veins. When was Dagur going to let him breathe? And Thor, the pain inside him from his fingers. He kicked him in the shins, wanting to be free. 

Finally, Dagur let go. He laughed, smacked him playfully, but much too hard, in the side of the head. Hiccup could only gasp for breath. His vision swam and he had to close his eyes and reorient himself. He felt Dagur’s fingers leave him, felt his cock pressing at him, but he was too weak to say anything or react in anyway. 

Hiccup whined in distress as Dagur entered his body. He wanted the pain to stop, wanted the pleasure instead.

Dagur took Hiccup’s leg, lifted it, and that just made him go deeper. It also made him strike his pleasure spot, and Hiccup moaned and sighed. That was much better, though the pain was still there.

“Th-that hurts.”

Dagur moved in him, drawing a whimper from his throat.

“I know it does.” He nipped at his ear. “It won’t always hurt. You’ll learn to like this if you don’t already.”

That was what was so strange about it. Hiccup liked the part that wasn’t the pain, even though it was coming from Dagur. He just didn’t like how Dagur wanted to do it so often, that he expected him to be in the mood for it whenever  _ he  _ was. At the moment, Hiccup just wanted to go back to sleep.

That didn’t happen. Uncaring of his pain, or probably liking it, Dagur fucked him hard, brutally, giving thrusts that rocked his whole body, drawing cries from his mouth. Dagur finished in him with a curse and a groan of his name, then rolled him onto his back and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Hiccup held on to his shoulders.

“Thor, I love being married to you,” Dagur said as he pulled away, his hair almost getting in Hiccup’s face. “I can have you whenever I want.” He suddenly looked very disappointed. Sad, even. He sighed. “I just wish you felt the same.”

Hiccup said nothing, and he watched as Dagur’s disappointment turned to anger. He was suddenly slapped in the face, so sharply that he saw stars. He blinked to clear his vision, looked back at Dagur.

“What was that for?!” Hiccup cried.

“For not wanting to marry me.” Dagur raised his hand again, and Hiccup shrank back into the pillows as best he could. He really didn’t want to be hit again. He was surprised by this. Dagur’s mood swings were so drastic and sudden that he didn’t know what to expect.

Though, Dagur lowered his hand. His features didn’t soften though. He stroked the cheek that he’d slapped, which didn’t fit his facial expression.

“But you see, I don’t want to bruise your beautiful face.” He smiled in a way that made Hiccup’s stomach twist. “Though, there is something else I can do to you.”

Hiccup gasped as Dagur stuck his hand between his legs and took ahold of his length. He began pumping him fiercely, and with his other hand he grabbed violently at his wrists and pinned them above his head. Hiccup was confused as to how this matched his anger. Didn’t he want to make him hurt?

Hiccup twisted his head, panting and moaning at Dagur’s rough, but pleasing ministrations. Dagur leaned over him as he did this, bit at his jaw. 

“Shit, I think I’m gonna want to fuck you again after.”

“A-after what?”

Dagur didn’t respond, simply growled and bit him harder, and Hiccup groaned in response, curving his hips into his hand. He could feel his climax burning closer, boiling just beneath his skin. A few more strokes and it was upon him like a raging fire that Dagur just stoked with his hand. Hiccup bucked into him wildly, crying out his pleasure.

It built and built, and then his climax was over, but Dagur was still touching him. It was too sweet, too sweet that it ached. Then it wasn’t sweet at all and it simply hurt. Hiccup shouted, thrashed against him, tried to pull his hands free, but he was stuck like that underneath Dagur with his hand stroking agony into his cock.

“Oh, that’s it, baby. That’s it.” Dagur’s voice had dropped. He was clearly aroused by this show of pain. Hiccup was twisting underneath him, whining loudly, trying his best not to scream. 

“Stop it, Dagur! Please!” He didn’t think he could take much more of this. He didn’t know how he was even enduring it in the first place.

Dagur did what he was good at, and laughed at him. Tears stung in Hiccup’s eyes as this went on, sobs working their way up his throat. 

There was just a minute of Hiccup struggling against Dagur and crying out his pain. But then Dagur stopped, and Hiccup was left to gasp for breath, Dagur’s hand running over his heaving stomach and chest. 

“Oh, that was beautiful,” Dagur breathed. “How much did it hurt?”

“A-a lot,” Hiccup responded honestly. Tears stained his cheeks.

“Mm. Good. It’s what you deserve.” Dagur released Hiccup’s wrists and let Hiccup lower his arms. He looked at his wrists, at the bruises forming on them. Dagur certainly wasn’t helping his case at all. He was giving Hiccup less reason to want to be trapped in a marriage with him. Hiccup didn’t say any of this though, afraid of the punishment he would surely get for it.

He didn’t get to look at his wrists for very long, as Dagur was grabbing at his left hand and yanking it downwards. Hiccup tried not to cringe as he put it at his cock. The order was silent, implicit. He began pumping him, and Dagur moaned, then kissed him on the mouth.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” Dagur stroked fingers through Hiccup’s hair, cupped his cheek. “Be good for your husband.”

Burying his disgust, Hiccup did as he was supposed to, and eventually Dagur was dashing his hot seed across his stomach with a string of curses. Then he flopped down onto his back, breathing hard. His fingers played with Hiccup’s hair.

“Are you always going to be that rough?” Hiccup asked. He didn’t think he would like that. 

“Maybe not.” Dagur twined a lock of his hair around his finger. “Depends on what mood I’m in.”

Hiccup frowned, looked away from Dagur and out the window. The sun was glittering through the glass pane. He’d probably have to get used to hurting then. It seemed rare that Dagur was in a gentle mood.

“Don’t look so forlorn.” Dagur stroked his hand under his chin. “You’ll end up liking this. I promise.”

“Whatever.”

“Fine. Be moody about it.” Dagur let go of him, sat up. “Now get up and clean yourself. We’ve got our trip to prepare for.”

  
  


Hiccup decided it would be easier to take the egg in the box it had come in, and safer too. He wanted what was best for the dragon inside. 

Dagur made no comment as he brought the box onto the ship, just looked at him and shook his head.

Now, Hiccup was sitting on the deck with his back against the mast. He wanted to nap, but he was afraid of what Dagur would do to either him or the egg while he was sleeping. Better to sleep at night when Dagur would be asleep as well. They’d been on the ship for about an hour now, and Hiccup had watched Berzerk, his new home, fade into a dot on the horizon and then disappear. 

Unsurprisingly, Dagur came to stand beside him, his hands on his hips. He’d left his hair unbraided down his back. 

“We should be there by tomorrow,” Dagur told him. “Bed down below isn’t too big, but you and I can cuddle.” He gave him a wink, and Hiccup merely sighed at it. 

“What?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup looked up at him. He didn’t like the position. Dagur could easily kick him if he wanted, but he voiced his mind anyway.

“You know I don’t like you, right?”

“Why not?” Dagur looked a mix of curious and a little hurt.

“You’ve never given me a reason to,” Hiccup told him as he sat down beside him. “You tried to drown me-”

“That was one time!”

“You like beating me up, you…”  _ sexually harassed and assaulted me.  _ Hiccup wasn’t going to say that part though. He doubted Dagur would take it well. So, he finished with a shrug.

“Can’t you let things go, Hiccup?”

“No,” Hiccup responded stubbornly. He wasn’t going to forgive Dagur for his past wrongs now that he was married to him. That wasn’t how things worked.

“Fine.”

There was a tense silence between them. The only sounds were the slap of waves against the hull of the ship.

“We should fuck,” Dagur said after a minute or so.

Hiccup looked to him, eyebrows raised. “We did that like, two hours ago.”

Dagur turned to face him, slipping an arm around him. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do it again. I know it’s a lot, but I’ve wanted you for so long now, and I finally have you.”

“How long?” Hiccup asked a little fearfully. 

“Mm, probably since you were fifteen,” Dagur answered. He drew close, kissed him on the lips. He broke away to speak, but his mouth was still close. “Right when you started becoming a man.” He ran a hand over his face. “When you started getting taller and your jaw started getting sharper.” Dagur’s breaths were getting heavier, his voice lower. “When that spot between your legs turned into a bulge I could see through your pants.” Dagur moved closer, shoving Hiccup up against the mast, his hand going to grip his thigh. “That’s why I couldn’t help myself, you see? That time in the woods. I just had to touch it and see what it did to you.”

Hiccup wanted to tell Dagur no, to shove him off of him, and he would have been able to do that before their wedding, but he wasn’t allowed to deny his husband. That’s what he figured anyway from what he knew of marriage. He was supposed to let Dagur have his entire self. The bracelet on his wrist chained him to Dagur as good as any prison. If Dagur wanted him, he had to let him have him.

Dagur kissed Hiccup hard, pulling him up against his large chest with the hand on his back. Hiccup didn’t understand it, but he liked the way Dagur kissed him. He knew what he was doing and it made him feel good. At the same time that it scared him, being wanted like this made him feel good too. He hadn’t really ever felt wanted in his life, not by his village, not by friends, and sometimes not even by his father. But all these years and Dagur hadn’t ceased wanting him, was wanting him right now more than he did anything else. Hiccup felt a little guilty at the moment for not returning that want. He’d never wanted Dagur.

Though, his body apparently did, his physical need. It made him grab at Dagur’s face and hair and kiss him back fervently. The kisses became open-mouthed, hungry. They’d pause to catch their breaths, lips still touching, and then dive back into each other. Hiccup groaned into Dagur’s mouth as he steadily became aroused, nails raking over his beard. He soon found himself on his back with Dagur heavy on top of him, his huge hands caressing him over his tunic, only adding to that fire of lust pulsing inside of him. Of his own accord, Hiccup brought a hand down between Dagur’s legs, squeezed at him through his leather pants. Dagur pulled away from him to moan. He rutted against Hiccup’s hand.

“I thought you were objecting to this,” Dagur panted out.

“I mean, this is what honeymoon’s are for, right?” Hiccup wanted to be brave about this.

“Well, technically they’re for making babies, but we can’t do that, now can we?” Dagur laughed. He lifted up Hiccup’s tunic, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his stomach, making Hiccup lose his grip on him. “But fuck, it would be hot if you could get pregnant.”

Hiccup made a face. “You’re weird.”

“Am not,” Dagur protested. He kissed up along his abdomen, pushing up his tunic as he did. His hands ran along his sides, his thumbs going up to roll over his perked nipples. Hiccup sighed, curved into his touch. 

“These are so pretty,” Dagur told him. He moved his finger off his right nipple, lowered his head to slowly lick at it, drawing a little moan from him. “Do you like it when I do that?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hiccup breathed. He ran his fingers through Dagur’s hair as he continued licking at one nipple and playing with the other. He hadn’t known he could feel so good from stimulation here.

Dagur chuckled, took his nipple between his teeth and bit lightly, making Hiccup gasp. “You’re gonna like this next bit even more.”

Then Dagur was trailing kisses back down his abdomen, and Hiccup arched into him. He had an idea of what was coming next, had heard crude talk of it from older men, and it made his heart race and his nerves sing with excitement. He was a little nervous though too, afraid to have the most sensitive part of him near Dagur’s teeth.

Dagur held his hips, found the shape of him through his pants, and trailed his lips over him. Hiccup whined, the teasing not nearly enough, especially through clothing. He tugged lightly on Dagur’s hair in frustration.

“I’m not putting your cock in my mouth until you’re leaking for me,” Dagur told him, to which Hiccup twisted his head and groaned. His cock was aching for attention, and Dagur’s mouth was  _ right there _ , but the two were separated by fabric.

Dagur wasn’t going to leave him to that task on his own though. He moved his right hand from his hip, found his balls with it and massaged and squeezed. Then he found the head of Hiccup’s cock and put his mouth around it through his pants. Hiccup tilted his head back and bucked into him, moaning.

Luckily, his body reacted quickly, and he felt precum leak from his slit and wet his pants a little. Dagur noticed, humming in appreciation at it. Then he was pulling Hiccup’s pants down and lifting his head to admire him. Hiccup just breathed in heaving pants, stroking Dagur’s hair and the back of his neck, eager for him to finish looking at him. 

“You’ve got a really pretty cock.” Dagur brought one hand over to stroke at him appraisingly, and Hiccup made a keening noise in his throat. “It’s big, you know.”

“Is it?” Hiccup asked breathlessly. He didn’t much care about the size of his cock, but if Dagur liked it, that was better for him. Better to keep him happy rather than disappoint him. 

“Yeah.” Dagur ran his fingers from the glans to the tip, and it twitched at his touch. “I like it.” 

Before Hiccup could begin begging, Dagur put his mouth on him. Hiccup’s eyes fluttered closed, his jaw dropping in a breathless moan. Dagur kissed all along the underside of him before taking him by the base and taking the head into his mouth. It was so blissfully wet and hot, and Hiccup had never experienced anything like this before.

Dagur paid great attention to the head of his cock, sucking at it, licking it, eagerly taking up any precum that trickled from his slit. Luckily, he appeared to like the taste of him. 

“I-I never expected this from you,” Hiccup told him honestly. “I always expected it the other way around. Huh! Oh gods!” He’d lapped hard at a particularly sensitive part of him.

“Oh, I still want you to do this for me,” Dagur said. “But I want to do this for you too.” He gripped him hard, pumped him slowly, and Hiccup shook at his touch. “And don’t you dare tell anyone I said this, but, I, uh… I like sucking cock.”

Hiccup definitely hadn’t expected that from Dagur. Then again, he’d turned out to be someone who was more interested in his partner’s pleasure than Hiccup had first expected.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good, ’cause then I’d have to kill you, and that would suck for both of us.”

Hiccup couldn’t tell if Dagur was joking or not, but it soon didn’t matter. His mouth was back on him, and Dagur went past the head this time, took him in till he was touching the back of his throat. Hiccup was expecting for him to stop there, but he kept going till he was no longer holding the base of him and his nose was in his pubic hair. Hiccup was moaning and panting, watching Dagur do this in astonishment. He was in his  _ throat _ , and Dagur was taking it without choking. 

“Oh  _ fuck! _ ”

Dagur moaned around him, and Hiccup clutched tightly at his hair, trying to find the air to breathe. Dagur just clutched tightly at his thighs, and then he was making a swallowing motion that almost made Hiccup scream. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!  _ Agh! _ D-Dagur!”

Just as Hiccup was about to cum, Dagur pulled off of him, leaving Hiccup whining and rolling his hips. Hiccup clawed at his hair, trying to bring him back down on him, wanting so desperately to finish. 

“No, no, Dagur, please.”

Dagur pried Hiccup’s hands off of him, held him down by his wrists. He laughed in a way that was almost maniacal. 

“First time having your cock sucked, wasn’t it?”

Hiccup nodded. He so desperately wanted Dagur’s mouth back on him, found himself wanting to cum into his throat. 

Dagur sat, pulled Hiccup up by his wrists. He shook his head.

“You poor, deprived thing.” Then he was letting go of Hiccup to undo his belt, and nerves tingled in Hiccup’s stomach. “You’ll get more of that married to me, but now I get some.”

Hiccup hadn’t looked at Dagur’s cock yet in their marriage, but he did now as Dagur pulled it from his pants and stroked it. It was thick and slightly curved. Hiccup didn’t know if he liked it or not, but it definitely suited him. He lowered himself down over Dagur’s lap as Dagur pressed his hand against his head, then tentatively stuck out his tongue and licked at the tip.

“Fuck, Hiccup, that was barely anything.  _ More. _ ”

Hiccup took ahold of Dagur’s cock and made himself lick all along the side of him, very aware of how hot and heavy he was in his hand. Dagur groaned, massaged his scalp. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Do it like you mean it.”

Hiccup didn’t mean it, liked receiving pleasure from Dagur more than giving it, but he’d have to do this. He took the head into his mouth, slowly and carefully bobbed his head over the first few inches of him. He accidentally scraped him with his teeth and Dagur hissed.

“Hey! Careful with the teeth!”

Hiccup pulled off of him. “Sorry!”

“Never mind. Just put your mouth back where it belongs. There’s a good boy.”

Dagur moaned as Hiccup sucked and licked at him. Hiccup hesitated when precum beaded at his slit, but then he was licking it up like Dagur had done with his. The taste wasn’t all that bad. 

Dagur pressed on his head. “You’re gonna take me all in now.”

“Uh, I don’t think I can.” Hiccup couldn’t even get him to the back of his throat, and he wasn’t much of a fan of the way his girth spread his jaw.

“You will.  _ Do  _ it.”

“I don’t want-”

“Shut up and choke on my cock or I’m throwing that precious egg over the side.”

Dagur’s voice was frustrated, serious, and Hiccup knew he would follow through on his threat. Without thinking, he took Dagur’s cock into his mouth till he was touching the back of his throat. Hiccup choked on him, but didn’t pull away. He couldn’t have even if he wanted, Dagur’s hand firm on the back of his head. Hiccup couldn’t make himself go any further though. Dagur didn’t seem to care, just pushed his head down, forcing himself into his throat and making Hiccup take in the last few inches of him. The noises coming from Hiccup’s throat as it convulsed around his length were obscene, and Hiccup tried not to panic and to breathe through his nose. All he could smell and taste was Dagur, and he was all he could feel as well. It was too much and he just wanted to stop choking, wanted this  _ thing  _ out of his throat, but Dagur was holding him firmly. Hiccup dug his nails into the leather of his pants, whimpering. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dagur breathed. “Always wanted you on my cock.” 

Hiccup squirmed a little, slapped at his thigh, trying to let Dagur know of his discomfort, but of course he didn’t care. If anything, he seemed to like it.

Dagur twisted his hand into Hiccup’s hair, took a firm hold. Then he was yanking him upwards, and Hiccup felt a brief moment of relief, hoped he would pull him all the way up, but then he was shoving him back down, thoroughly choking him once again. 

Hiccup didn’t know how long that went on for, but he was relieved when Dagur finally yanked him all the way off of him, leaving him to gasp for breath with saliva dangling from his lips. He didn’t get to breathe for very long though, as Dagur was kissing him hard, darting his tongue into his open mouth to taste and explore.

Dagur was rough with him. He shoved him down onto his back, grabbed at his hip hard enough to leave bruises. His other hand was tugging at his hair till his scalp was stinging. 

Dagur moaned into Hiccup’s mouth, began rutting his hips against him. The motion had their cocks sliding together, and Hiccup liked that sensation. He tried moving with him but that hand on his hip kept him still and at his mercy. 

Finally, Dagur pulled away from Hiccup’s mouth and let him breathe. Hiccup desperately pulled in air, let it out in a moan. Dagur had forced his head back and was sucking at his throat. There was nothing gentle about what he was doing, and his touch hurt save for what he was doing with his hips. As if Hiccup wasn’t sore from his treatment already. 

Sweet friction and fire between his legs. Dagur’s thrusts were harsh and fast, desperate, longing. He was grunting as he made marks on Hiccup’s throat, and Hiccup could only moan at his actions and wrap his arms tight around him, needing something to hold onto to not be entirely swept away by the pleasure. He wrapped one leg around Dagur’s, and something about the position had Dagur’s cock rubbing hard against all the right places on his own. Hiccup cried out, clutched at him harder.

There was something animalistic and bestial about the way Dagur just held him down to the deck and humped him with his teeth at his neck. Hiccup figured this was another way to have sex, that he was technically being fucked right now. Hiccup was glad that Dagur wanted it this way instead of how he’d been taking him, as he wasn’t sure his insides could take much more of the raging want Dagur fucked him with. His cock hadn’t been subjected to it yet, and there was no pain from Dagur’s movements this way. He’d accompanied Dagur’s cock with pain as well as pleasure, but now there was just pleasure from that part of him. 

Dagur held onto both of Hiccup’s hips now, fingers bruising. He bowed his head against his chest, moaning and whimpering, muttering “fuck” whenever he got the chance. The sounds he was making only furthered Hiccup’s pleasure. He liked something about them.

Dagur came first, biting hard at one of Hiccup’s nipples and groaning loudly as he did. Hiccup arched into him, and something about the sharp pain of his teeth and the way his cum spilled over his cock had Hiccup climaxing as well. He shuddered with the burst of pleasure, yelled in ecstasy. He just hoped Dagur wouldn’t hurt him after like he had earlier that morning.

Dagur curved his hips sharply, just rested there with their cocks against each other throbbing out their last bits of pleasure. He pressed a heavy kiss to Hiccup’s mouth, stroking his hands over his hips and waist. Then his hands went lower, tugging his pants down.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Hiccup didn’t really want anymore, but it seemed Dagur was insatiable in his need for sex and his desire for him. Hiccup would just have to do his best to fulfill him. 

They ended up down below on the bed, both naked, Dagur’s cock sheathed deep inside Hiccup. Hiccup was on his knees, gripping at the headboard to get himself through this. Dagur went as hard as before, and one would think he’d been deprived of this for months. He was draped over Hiccup, hands on his hips, mouth pressed against his back, breaths sliding hot and heavy over his skin. His length burned in him, and Hiccup was crying out in pain more than pleasure. He’d even gone flaccid, though Dagur had yet to take notice.

The act was loud and wild and harsh. The bed creaked and rocked against the wall in rhythmic thumps. Hiccup was glad it was just the two of them, that there was no one else to hear all this. 

Dagur slid one hand down to grip at his cock. He pressed his mouth against his ear. 

“Why is this not hard?”

“I-it hurts,” Hiccup admitted.

Dagur yelled in what appeared to be frustration, pounded him even harder. Then, surprisingly, after a little while of that, he slowed immensely, and Hiccup’s next moan was one of pleasure. It had felt almost like his cock had been scraping at his insides, but now it was stroking, soothing the hurt it had done. 

“That better, baby?” Dagur asked. “You wanna be made love to instead of fucked?”

Hiccup nodded, realizing that there was a definite difference between the two. One was brutal and hurt, and the other was slow and almost sweet, had pleasure rolling throughout his body. His cock began to harden in Dagur’s hand, and Dagur hummed happily at that, stroked him gently. Hiccup tilted his head back, let Dagur kiss along his ear to his neck. Then his hands were caressing all over his body, and Hiccup melted into him, moaning. This was much better than what had been happening to him a moment ago. 

“You  _ can  _ be gentle,” Hiccup noted.

“It’s just not as fun,” Dagur responded. “But mm, the way your body responds to it.” He brought both hands up, pinched and played with Hiccup’s nipples, and Hiccup bowed into his hands with a loud moan. Dagur panted and groaned. 

Eventually, one of Dagur’s hands found its way back to Hiccup’s cock, and being touched there made Hiccup move with him, thrusting forward as Dagur pulled back, and moving back as he drove into him so that the two met in the middle in bliss. They didn’t talk anymore, just moaned and gasped and kissed. Hiccup didn’t necessarily want to kiss Dagur, but it was part of being his husband, and he’d have to accept it.

Hiccup threw his head back when he came, a shout leaving his mouth. Dagur just kissed him on the cheek, kept working him through it. Hiccup had never climaxed with Dagur inside him before, and he could feel his muscles contracting around his cock, pumping pleasure up through his core. It was white-hot, mind-numbing,  _ good.  _ Hiccup was frozen there in climax, and he wanted to scream when he hit the peak of it with his length still in Dagur’s hand, so he did. Aftershocks of orgasm shuddered through his body and left him moaning.

Once it was finished he turned into a puddle on the bed, losing his grip on the headboard, falling onto his stomach, his fingers spread over the pillow. Dagur followed him, never leaving his body. His hands went to grip at his waist.

Dagur’s thrusts hardened, but didn’t quicken. He gave praise with every venture back into his oversensitized body, calling him lovely and a good boy. Hiccup didn’t know if he liked the praise or not, but it kept him from protesting and telling Dagur to get off of him and leave him be. Besides, Dagur had to finish still. Hiccup would just have to take it.

Tears stung in Hiccup’s eyes when Dagur finally climaxed, the sensation too much for him,  _ too  _ good. He whined as Dagur moaned and tightened his grip on him, shuddered atop him. 

Finally, Dagur appeared to be finished with him. He slipped out of him, panting, ran his hands all along his back. Hiccup hadn’t wanted to fall asleep without Dagur doing the same, but his lack of good sleep from the night before and all the physical strain had him closing his eyes. Dagur didn’t tell him to get up, and even pulled the blankets over him. Hiccup slipped away with Dagur’s lips on his cheek.

  
  


Dagur waited to make sure Hiccup was fully asleep before doing anything. It had been his plan to drive Hiccup into exhaustion. His husband wasn’t used to so much sex, so it had been a good way to tire him out. Besides, Dagur wanted him, wanted his body, so why shouldn’t he indulge, especially on their honeymoon?

Now dressed, Dagur went over to the box that Hiccup had brought on the ship, the box that held the egg. He couldn’t have Hiccup obsessing over that egg anymore. It distracted his attention from  _ him _ , and Dagur didn’t like that kind of competition.

He took the egg, stared at it a little, wondering what Hiccup saw in this that made it matter more than him. There was no heartbeat that he could feel, no nothing. It was entirely useless.

So, satisfied with his plan, Dagur took the egg above deck and over to the side. He didn’t hesitate before tossing it overboard and into the blue waves below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took ages. School has been driving me crazy. Hope you enjoy! Please don't be afraid to comment! I cherish comments!

_ Cold. He was cold, and there was something like a liquid pressing in around all sides of him, heavy, oppressive, suffocating. There had been hands holding him before this, and he’d hoped they’d been the kind ones, but they’d been rough and uncaring, unfeeling. They’d thrown him in there. _

_ He called out for help to the only one he could trust. _

  
  


Hiccup burst awake, panting, feeling as if he’d just come up from water. Dagur’s arms wrapped tight around him, and he lifted his head, looking confused.

“Hiccup, what is it?” He stroked at his face. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“What did you do with it?” Hiccup demanded, moving away from him. Dagur sat up, looking confused.

“Do with what?”

“The egg! What’d you do with it?!”

“Hiccup, I don’t know what the Hel you’re talking about.” Dagur massaged his shoulder. “Just lay back down, okay?”

_ Cold. Suffocating. _

“You got rid of it, didn’t you?” Panic tinged his words, anger.

_ “Help.”  _ There wasn’t exactly a word, but the idea of  _ needing  _ help. It translated easily enough.

“You threw it overboard!” Hiccup leapt up from the bed and, uncaring of his nudity, climbed out onto the top deck. Dagur followed, but he couldn’t get to him before he frantically jumped over the side and into the water. It was gratefully still warm from the summer months, warmer than the air even.

“Hiccup, get your ass back up here!” Dagur called, leaning over the side.

“No!” Hiccup searched around frantically in the water, but saw nothing. Was he too late? Had it sunk? He dove under, opened his eyes against the salt. Below him, nothing but darkness, and before him, an expanse of blue with bars of sunlight cutting through the waves.

_ “Help!” _

Hiccup could somehow tell that the call felt closer than it had before, like the egg was drifting towards him. He didn’t see it though. Angry, he surged back up to the surface.

“When did you do it?!” Hiccup demanded up at Dagur.

“Hiccup, stop being stupid and get your ass back on the ship!” Dagur leaned over, held out his hand. Hiccup wasn’t going to climb up and take it. He wasn’t getting back on the ship till he had the egg.

“Did you throw it off?!”

Dagur just looked at him silently.

“Did you?!”

Dagur straightened, rolled his eyes. “I did it like, two hours ago. It’s long gone by now.”

“No.” Hiccup shook his head, treading water. He closed his eyes, tears rolling free. “No, no, no.” The egg had been going to hatch. He had been going to have a companion through this marriage, and now Dagur had gotten rid of all the chances of that. He’d made it so that all he had was him, and Hiccup didn’t want him. Hiccup’s chest hurt as hopelessness crushed in around him. He suddenly wanted to drown.

“Get back up here.” Dagur’s words were a command, and Hiccup had to obey. Solemnly, he swam over to the side of the ship, and took Dagur’s hand to climb back onto it. Once standing on the deck, he just stared down at the wooden boards, tears misting in his vision. They fell free and mixed with the water on his face. 

Dagur laid a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “Let me get you a towel.” He leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but Hiccup brought up a hand to ward him off.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Hiccup, come on. It’s not a big deal.”

Hiccup gritted his teeth in anger, a growl rising in his throat. He turned to Dagur, lifted his head. 

“Not a big deal?!” He pointed over the side of the ship. “There was a live dragon in that egg, Dagur! And it was mine! It was mine and you got rid of it! Why? I did everything you wanted me to! I fucking choked on your cock even though it made me want to throw up! I let you undress me and fuck me to your heart’s content! What more do you want from me?!”

Dagur grabbed him by the waist, shoved him up against the gunwale. “I want your attention, your devotion, and all you’d been doing was giving it to that stupid fucking egg. This is our honeymoon. This is about us. Maybe now you’ll pay attention to me.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “If you want my hatred then.”

Dagur shoved him, then let go. “That’s better than nothing.” He left and went below deck, leaving Hiccup alone to cry and be ashamed for crying. His dragon was gone.

  
  


Hiccup didn’t hear anything else from the dragon for the rest of the day, and he feared that his connection with it had been severed, or that the dragon had died. He stayed up on deck, searching the sea. His eyes grew tired of the vast expanse of water, and it began to merge with the horizon.

Eventually he went below, and Dagur tried to talk to him at dinner, but Hiccup didn’t say anything. How could he say anything to this man who only cared for himself?

He didn’t protest when Dagur stood him up and began to undress him, but he didn’t help him either. Dagur made a pleased sound at seeing his naked body, groped at his ass and pulled him into him. Hiccup made no reaction, just stood there.

“I’m not gonna let you be still like this the whole time,” Dagur said. “I’ve got just the thing that will make you unfreeze.”

Dagur moved quickly, and Hiccup didn’t quite know what was happening until he was on the bed over Dagur’s lap. When he spanked him it wasn’t light or playful. It was hard, meant to hurt, and Hiccup yelped, squirmed and flailed. He’d barely recovered from the last time Dagur had done this to him. 

“Ow!” Hiccup yelled as Dagur hit him again. He struggled against his firm hold. “Let go of me!”

“Nah. I like this too much.”

Blows landed on him swiftly, biting and harsh. Eventually Hiccup stopped fighting, just gripped at the blankets and braced himself for each hit. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dagur had drawn blood.

He thought maybe he was getting used to enduring it when Dagur suddenly shoved his legs apart and his hand connected with his balls. He jerked and shrieked, tried to resume struggling, but then Dagur was holding that part of him in a grip that was much too tight. Hiccup was left whimpering, tears tracking down his face. 

“Mm, that’s it.” Dagur gave a hard squeeze, and Hiccup shouted. The pain was abominable, working it’s way up into his stomach where it sat like a burning pit. Dagur’s other hand massaged his bruised and bleeding rear, elbow pressing sharply into his back. “I want pain to turn you on the way it turns me on to give it.”

“I-”

“Still remember the day I figured that out,” Dagur cut him off. He’d begun stroking his balls instead of squeezing, and Hiccup moaned at the odd way pleasure began to work its way into the pain. “I’d gotten into a fight with someone. Can’t remember over what, but I won. When I was staring at him broken and bleeding on the ground and making the most delicious noises of pain, I realized I had a raging hard on, had had one since my fists had started hitting him. I dragged him behind a building and fucked him. Kinda clumsily since I’d never fucked anyone before, but  _ oh  _ it was good. He yelled until I wrapped my hand around his throat and squeezed.”

Hiccup shuddered at the story Dagur was telling. This was the same man that now had his hand on one of the most sensitive parts of him, the same man he had to call his husband. He was admitting to getting off on tormenting people without their consent. He was admitting to raping somebody, and as his first time no less. 

“The next time was a girl who let me get my hand between her legs nice and easy. You know girls have this tiny little sensitive spot down there? Well, I pinched it till she started screaming. Didn’t even have to fuck her. Her screams and the way she squirmed were enough to make me cum.”

“You’re  _ sick _ ,” Hiccup insisted despite the vulnerable position he was in. 

“So I’ve been told.” Dagur squeezed and Hiccup groaned, dug his fingers into his knee. He wanted him to just stop, to let him go. He slapped him again, and Hiccup would have jerked, but that would have caused more pain in his genitals. He didn’t know how Dagur expected him to get aroused from this. There was nothing arousing about being sexually tormented while the man doing it told him of the assaults he’d committed. It was downright disturbing and Hiccup found himself wondering how he’d ended up exactly here in this moment. He was scared, sickened, and he most definitely didn’t want to be touched anymore.

Finally, Dagur shoved him off of him and onto the bed.

“Get on your back.”

Hiccup did so, and Dagur’s hands were on him, shoving his legs open. 

“But the thing is, I like pleasing people too.” Dagur gently took Hiccup’s cock in his hand, stroked over it, and Hiccup sighed at the touch. “I like making people writhe and moan, shudder, lose themselves.”

Hiccup closed his eyes as he hardened in Dagur’s hand, a quiet moan slipping from his lips. Maybe it would be easier to do this if he just didn’t look at his husband. He couldn’t deny his ability to make him feel good though. He was adept at giving both pain and pleasure. 

At some point, oil was poured along his cock and balls to his rim. Hiccup gripped at the blankets and twisted his head as Dagur rubbed it over him, his touch careful, almost revering. The oil and the gentle touch soothed the hurt Dagur had done to his balls. 

Hiccup gasped and arched as oil was poured onto each of his nipples. They hardened quickly as Dagur rubbed fingers over them and pinched at them, and the wetness just made the touch better. 

Then Dagur’s fingers were at his rim, teasing. Hiccup hissed as one was pushed into him.

“Relax, baby,” Dagur told him. “It’ll stop hurting if you relax.”

Hiccup didn’t know how to relax around Dagur, especially with him touching him, but he took a deep breath, forced his muscles to loosen, and Dagur’s finger slid easily into him. His other hand pumped steadily at his cock. 

Hiccup moaned as a second finger went into him. Dagur was right. There was almost no pain now. He opened his legs wider for him, curved towards him.

“Good boy.” Dagur curled his fingers, and Hiccup saw lights behind his eyelids as he pressed at his prostate. Pleasure surged up through him and for an instant he thought he was climaxing. Precum trickled from his slit and onto his stomach.

“I’m not gonna let up on this until you cum from it,” Dagur told him. His other hand was on his thigh, pressing to make sure his legs stayed open. “And I want you to tell me when you’re gonna cum. Got it?”

Hiccup nodded, mouth open in heavy pants. He shuddered slightly as Dagur began massaging at that wonderful spot inside him. He’d never felt pleasure like this before Dagur. He hadn’t known it was possible. Though, the stories Dagur had told him were nagging at his mind, twisting away at his stomach.

“If I -  _ ahh…  _ \- told you to stop, would you?” Hiccup asked.

“Why would you tell me to stop?”

“If you were hurting me, or -  _ mm…  _ \- doing something I didn’t like.” It was hard to talk with the pleasure rolling through his body. He just wanted to succumb to it, but he had to know. 

“We’re married,” Dagur said. “You’re supposed to let me do this.” He leaned over him, nose brushing his, and Hiccup opened his eyes to meet his gaze. “That’s why I wanted to marry you, you know. So I can fuck you whenever I want. See, I’d have you as a slave, but that doesn’t quite fit your position.”

“Why me?” Hiccup asked, his voice breathy. He was disturbed by the slave comment. Was that all he was to Dagur?

“Because you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Dagur answered. He kissed him on the lips, then his jaw, down over his neck. Hiccup groaned, tilted his head back, bucked into his massaging fingers.

“B-but would you stop?”

“You know the answer.”

Hiccup did know. He wouldn’t. Dagur would get his way no matter what, even if that meant forcing himself on someone. He’d done it before and he’d do it again if he wanted. He was selfish. Dagur would get what he wanted no matter what anyone else wanted. The words “no” and “stop” didn’t apply to him. He’d take and take until he was satisfied, but he was insatiable. He wouldn’t be satisfied. He’d use up Hiccup until there was nothing left of him.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hiccup.” Dagur nipped at his collarbone. “Just be good and give yourself to me. Keep your legs open like you are right now and we won’t have a problem.”

Hiccup knew there would be no way to get any other answer from him, not now and maybe not ever. He’d just have to take it.

Luckily for him, he was currently enjoying it. He liked what Dagur was doing with his fingers, rubbing slowly up and down. He wanted more though, and he clutched at Dagur’s back and arched into him to show him this. Dagur took the nonverbal cue, began rubbing harder, faster. Hiccup moaned loudly, and his body seized control from him, began shaking at his touch. His hands were weak, scrabbling for some sort of hold at the fabric of Dagur’s tunic. 

“You gonna cum, baby?”

“D-don’t know. My cock…”

“I’m not touching that.” Dagur straightened, kneeling between his legs, leaving Hiccup’s hands to fumble at air before landing beside him. “You’ll cum from just this. Trust me.”

“How do you know?” Hiccup asked between moans.

Dagur caressed his other hand over his heaving torso, from his chest to his stomach and back again. “I’ve made people cum like this before,” Dagur explained. “And I’ve taken the occasional cock up my ass. None as nice as yours though. Believe me. I’m gonna ride that thing for hours.”

Hiccup’s breaths came faster, his moans louder. He could feel everything tightening, coiling like a spring that was ready to come loose. 

“I-I’m close, I think.”

“This might help.” Dagur reached up and harshly twisted a nipple. Hiccup yelped and jerked, and somehow, the pain from that made his cock twitch. Dagur chuckled at his reaction, began roughly rubbing at that nipple with his thumb. Hiccup writhed under his touch, crying out as he pressed harder at his prostate.

“ _ Aghh…  _ I’m gonna cum,” Hiccup announced. “Oh gods, oh gods!”

Hiccup couldn’t hold in a scream when he came. His orgasm burst through him like white fire, and he’d never felt anything so intense before. He shook violently, clutched desperately at the blankets, twisted and writhed. Once it was over he just lay there panting, body buzzing, mind clouded with bliss. 

He moaned as a hand ran over his body. Touch was too  _ much _ and he didn’t want it. He tried to slap Dagur’s hand away, but then he was gripping his wrist and holding down his arm, resuming touching him with his other hand. Hiccup shifted and whined as he rubbed at a nipple. His climax had left him overly sensitive, and now Dagur was using that to torment him.

“Too much,” Hiccup gasped out. He tried twisting his upper body away, but Dagur’s fingers just followed, and now they were pinching and a sob left Hiccup’s mouth. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? He grabbed at Dagur’s wrist with his free hand, attempted to pry him off, but he was weak from his climax and from the pleasure that was almost pain. 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Just take it like a good boy.”

Hiccup groaned, but let go of Dagur. Dagur took that as a good sign, released his wrist, delved his fingers back between his legs. Hiccup jerked and gave a cry as two fingers went roughly into him, began to pump in and out. The orgasm had made him sensitive everywhere it would seem. The touching was making his cock leak despite it having softened. Hiccup dug his hips down into the bed, trying to get away from Dagur’s fingers, but they followed, pummeled unwanted sensation into him. He was left choking on sobs and trying his best not to cry.

Finally, Dagur seemed to have his fill of that, and he was pulling his cock from his pants, slicking it up with the oil. Hiccup knew he’d been hard since hitting him, and that scared him, but he said nothing, just watched. Dagur took ahold of one of his legs and lifted it, so Hiccup took the cue and lifted the other one for him. He moaned as Dagur pushed his way into his used body, stretching and filling him. Dagur made a similar sound once he was fully settled, face twisted in pleasure. 

Hiccup had never made eye contact with him during this before, but he did now as Dagur hooked his legs over his arms, took ahold of his hips, and began thrusting. His body was trembling slightly at the friction and the brushes across his prostate, and he grabbed at Dagur’s muscular shoulders to steady himself.

“You are by far the most perfect thing I’ve ever fucked,” Dagur panted. “Feels like this ass was made for my cock.”

Hiccup didn’t like how he was being called a “thing”, how he was being dehumanized and stripped down to only what his body could provide for Dagur. He was left thinking of how this was all that Dagur had married him for. He wanted his body and nothing else, and Hiccup had no choice but to give it to him.

Dagur’s gaze was intent on Hiccup’s as he fucked him. His thrusts weren’t too fast, or too slow, and Hiccup found himself physically enjoying this despite who it was coming from. His cock was steadily hardening again, and it made him feel disgusted with himself. He shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy anything coming from Dagur, especially after the things he’d told him and the things he’d done, but he was. He figured that it was just how the body worked and it wasn’t truly his fault, but that thought didn’t help much.

Their gazes broke away as Dagur leaned in and kissed him. It was hard and passionate, filled with longing, and Hiccup found himself liking something about that, liked the knowledge and feeling that someone actually longed for him. The feeling was so novel to him, even though he knew there was no love in it: only obsession and depravity. 

Dagur used his body long into the night, not stopping until he’d cum twice, and Hiccup had as well. Then he held him with his back against him, his cock still in him, seemingly intent on falling asleep like that. Hiccup was exhausted and aching inside and out, but he couldn’t sleep. He was awake long after Dagur’s breaths had evened out and turned into tiny snores, and his grip had loosened on him. He was stuck thinking about the things he’d told him while hurting him, thinking about the things he’d done to him and promised to do to him. He thought of how it hurt when Dagur hit him, the collection of knives on his wall. Dread was a cold ball in his stomach. 

Hiccup hated this marriage. He hated everything. He wanted to cry, but didn’t want to wake Dagur and possibly suffer consequences for it. 

Dagur had made it clear that his boundaries didn’t matter, that the things that belonged to him didn’t  _ truly  _ belong to him. He’d done so by throwing the egg overboard. Hiccup’s one chance at a companion was now lost in the sea.

Despairing, Hiccup closed his eyes, willed himself to sleep despite being in the arms of a monster.

  
  


_ “Help.” _

It came after about half an hour in darkness and silence. Hiccup ignored it, thinking he’d begun to sleep and dream, that he’d imagined it.

_ “Help!” _

Hiccup lifted his head, looking around into the darkness. He didn’t know why he expected to see anything. It was just the ship. The voice seemed close this time though, much closer than before.

_ Thump. _

Hiccup looked to Dagur, wondering if he’d heard that, but he appeared to be sound asleep.

_ Thump. Thump.  _ It sounded like something was knocking against the side of the ship.

Hiccup quietly slipped out of bed. Dagur murmured something as he left his body, but luckily didn’t wake. He crept over to the side of the ship where the thumping was coming from, pressed his hand against the wood.

_ “Is that you?”  _ he sent out, forgetting that the dragon would only mimic him rather than answer his question. True to itself, the dragon sent the same message back, but that was all the confirmation Hiccup needed. Someway, somehow, the dragon was out there, waiting for Hiccup to rescue him. 

Knowing that, it didn’t take too long for Hiccup to go above deck and jump into the water. It was colder than it had been during the day and it stung in his wounds, but that didn’t deter him. Nor did the fact that it was so dark he could hardly see. He dove under, doing his best to reach out mentally to pinpoint where exactly the egg was. 

For a moment Hiccup felt nothing, and he wondered if maybe he was just imagining things, if he really was crazy the way Dagur saw him as. Discouraged, he just drifted there in the water and thought of what it would be like to drown.

But then he felt a presence in his mind, like a pinprick of light in darkness. He opened himself up to it, and it became larger, brightened. He knew exactly where the egg was.

Hiccup swam to the surface to take a few breaths before going back under to retrieve the egg. He couldn’t see in the water, but he didn’t need to. He knew where he needed to go.

The egg was in his hands. Joy and hope burst into his stomach, and he would have laughed had he not been under the water. He didn’t wait any longer and swam back up to the top. He tread water with his legs, holding the egg in two hands.

Then Hiccup realized he had a problem. Earlier, he’d gotten back on the ship with Dagur’s help, and that had been with both of his hands.

_ Fuck. _

_ “Fuck.” _

“No, no, don’t say that word!” Hiccup chastised the dragon. He cradled the egg in one arm, grabbed onto the side of the ship. He was able to pull himself up with one arm, but then he had no way of finding another handhold in the wood, and his grip wasn’t sturdy enough for him to just use his bare feet. He fell back into the water, making sure he didn’t lose the egg. He  _ had  _ to find a way back onto the ship. It would be ridiculous waiting around till morning for Dagur to find him, especially since Dagur wouldn’t want him to have the egg. He’d have to keep his discovery of it a secret. He didn’t even know how it had come back to him anyway. It made no sense.

The egg must have sensed his thoughts, his question, because then it sent him a feeling of connection and  _ tugging _ , like pulling on a rope to get back to whatever it was connected to.

Hiccup sent back questioning with the sense of the dragon, asking if it had been him.

Positive feelings from the egg. Confirmation.

“Damn, you must have magic,” Hiccup muttered. Then he got back to the problem at hand. He was stuck in the water with an egg he wanted to bring back up with him. Throwing it certainly wouldn’t work. That would break the egg and hurt the dragon. Besides, Hiccup didn’t think he could throw it that far. It had quite a weight to it.

“Okay, so we’ll have to do something else.”

Hiccup’s problem solving was being challenged by the constraints of the normal way of doing things, but once he got rid of that useless barrier, he came to an answer rather easily. He’d just push the egg along with his head as he climbed up with all of his limbs.

“Why didn’t I think of that earlier?” Hiccup muttered to himself. He tightened his hold on the ship, balanced the egg onto his head, and began to climb.

It wasn’t the easiest of methods, and getting over the gunwale and onto the deck proved to be difficult, but eventually, Hiccup was there. He laid on his back, holding the egg and panting, dripping seawater. Relief swelled in his chest. The dragon wasn’t lost to him. Dagur had tried to get rid of it, and despite all odds, here it was in his arms. He found himself pressing a kiss to it like one would someone’s forehead, a sign of love and affection, and the dragon seemed to know what that gesture meant, because it sent those feelings back. Hiccup smiled.

“Time to get you dried and hidden.”

  
  


Hiding the egg wasn’t too hard. He just simply put it back in its box. Dagur had taken it from there and assumed it gone for good, so why would he be checking in there again? Though, Hiccup couldn’t possibly take it off the ship with him. Then Dagur would know that something was amiss and do much worse than just throw the egg in the water. He’d have to come sneak onboard at night to see it then.

Once the egg was taken care of and he was dried, Hiccup crept back into bed with Dagur. Dagur shifted, wrapped his arm back around him.

“You go somewhere, baby?” he mumbled sleepily. His lips pressed against his shoulder. Hiccup prayed that he wouldn’t taste the salt of the water. He also hoped that it was his climbing back into bed that had woken him and that he hadn’t been awake the whole time.

“Just, um, to relieve myself.”

“M'kay.” Dagur’s head rested against him, and he seemed to instantly fall back to sleep. And, feeling happy knowing that the egg was safe, Hiccup went to sleep as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No More Sixsome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422818) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
